Forever
by CelticStar87
Summary: The sequel to my story "Never". What happens to Wolverine now that he thinks Cat is gone for good? No real summary. It will help if you read "Never". Rated M to be safe. I don't own anything but my own character and story plot. LoganXOC
1. Back in Action

**Cat's POV**

I've been gone from the Xavier Institute and the X-Men for a few months now. I'd told the Professor that I would be leaving as soon as Omega Red was stopped. And being true to my word I left the very night he was. Everybody tried to convince me to stay, well, everyone but the only one who could actually make me stay. Not even my brother, Gambit, could get me to stay on at the Institute, nor could his girlfriend, Rogue. Even Scott had tried to bribe me into staying by offering me a spot with the X-Men. They had plenty of spots now, though that wasn't a happy thought. Bobby had sacrificed himself in order to stop Omega Red. I never cared for the lustful looks he gave me, but he was a good person. He was too young to die. Every night since leaving the mansion I replayed that battle in my head but it always ended the same way: Bobby's death and my leaving.

Every time I heard a motorcycle my heart stops… I guess I'm just holding onto the sadistic hope that maybe Logan will come after me and ask me to stay with him forever. For years I've tried to forget him… now I knew I never would. No matter how many passionate kissed we shared, I'd always have the memory of the night I offered myself to him only for him to say that he didn't want me. Not only that, which was bad enough, but also… I tried to block out what he'd said; it just hurt too much to think about. But try as I may his words come at me like a knife to my heart: "Go be with Scott. Give yourself to him." He'd walked away leaving me standing in the hallway trying to figure out what just happened. After a few minutes I went to my room and started packing. I threw everything I had into my duffle back and headed downstairs to say good-bye. I lucked out in the fact that everyone, including Logan, was in the game room. Looking back on it now, I'm pretty sure it was Xavier's doing… even he was there. With my duffle bag slung across my back a walked toward Storm and Xavier.

"I'm leaving now. Good-bye and thank you for everything." I'd said to both of them.

"At least wait till morning."

"I can't Professor. I need to leave now." _He doesn't want me._ I mentally added at the end. I hugged them both and then made my way to Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt. After a short good-bye and three hugs I made my way to Scott.

"Hey." I said when I approached him; his back to me. When he turned around he had a smile on his face that quickly faded. "I'm leaving now, Scott."

"What! Stay. There's even a spot for you on the team."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Good-bye, pretty boy. Thanks for everything." I hugged him quickly before he could've said anything else. I broke the embrace first and made my way toward Gambit and Rogue, leaving them for last.

"You'll always have a spot on the team if you ever decide to come back." I heard Scott say. I just smiled over my shoulder. At this point, I wasn't ever coming back.

"Rogue. Gambit." I'd interrupted their game of pool. "I'm leaving now. I'll call you when I'm settled somewhere. I love you both. Take care of each other. There's nothin' yo' can say t'stay. Only one person can do dat an' he's already given me his answer. Don't hate him though. I don't… I can never. So, I guess this is good-bye."

"Not good-bye, Cat, just see ya." Rogue said as she hugged me.

"Gambit gonna miss yo'. Yo' better call your brother like yo' promised." Gambit and I shared the longest hug of the night.

As I walked out of the room I looked back at everyone… they were all watching me leave; all but him. I gave a small smile before walking out of the mansion. I hopped on my bike and drove away.

_Professor, tell Hank I said good-bye and that I wished he was here for a proper one_. I said mentally before speeding away from the mansion… and from my heart.

I'd ended up in a hotel just outside Washington D.C. I'd kept on driving; I just wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. It had rained as soon as I was away from the mansion… I have to remember to thank Storm. Not that Logan would ever come after me but… no, there was no just in case. Storm made it rain because all but one was sad to see me leave. Now, months later, I lay on a bed in yet another hotel room. This time I'm outside New Orleans. I figured I'd rest a bit here before deciding where it was I was headed. For the first time in months I turned my phone on… no messages. I figured as much, Gambit would wait for my call before he called me. I looked at the clock… 3:00am… which means it's 4:00am there. He'd be asleep. I flipped my phone closed and decided to wait till it was a decent hour before I called. I rolled over onto my side and tried to sleep… this was how it went every night. I'd toss and turn, while memories of my past danced through my mind. I'd eventually fall asleep around 4:00am just to be woken up around 8:00am by a stupid nightmare. Those were always the same too… I was always alone and in trouble but then someone (not just any someone either) would step in to save me but then I'd always end up alone again. Always alone; that is what became of my life. I debated whether I should try being with the X-Men and giving Scott a chance but then I remembered why it would never work. I could be in the most crowded place on the planet and still feel alone if Logan wasn't with me. I couldn't lead Scott on knowing full well that it would never work. My heart belongs to someone else… and, for that matter, so does my soul. I finally drifted off to sleep, tears running across my face… it's the same every night. When I woke up it was 8:30am so I decided to call Gambit.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"This is Gambit."

"Hey, stranger."

"Cat?"

"Aye. I was just callin' t' let yo' know that I'm in N'Awlins. I'm not settled yet, but I figured I'll rest up here till I figure out where I want t' be."

"I miss yo'. I wish you'd come back but I know yo' won't."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be around him knowing that he's rather see me with someone else. I can't do that, Remy. Not when he's the only one I'll ever love."

"Well, he's a jerk! What kind of man tells you to be with someone else after you've told him and showed him that he's the only one you'll ever see?"

"Gambit, please. I don't wanna go through it again. I gotta go. Love yo'."

"Love yo' too, Cat."

I closed my phone and tossed it on the bed. I looked outside and noticed it was raining… again. It had rained every morning for the past couple of months… oh, I gotta stop doing that. I sighed then let the sun come out.

**Logan's POV**

I heard Remy on the phone. I couldn't help but over hear when he said her name. Apparently she'd told him what I'd told her. I hated myself for that. I knew that was one of the reasons what she left. I'd listened to all her good-byes that night but the one I constantly replayed in my head was her good-bye to Rogue and Gambit: '…there's nothin' yo' can say t' convince me t' stay. Only one person can do dat an' he's already given me his answer.' I knew that one person was me… Scott has practically begged her to stay. I knew that I was the reason she'd left when she did. She'd been gone months now… I couldn't track her even if I tried. I wanted to; I'd thought about it every day but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Scott, turn that up." I heard Kitty say as I passed the game room.

"'Breaking News. This just in: a band of Sentinels have been spotted arresting mutants in New Orleans, Atlanta, Los Angeles, and countless other cities across the country. We'll keep you updated as more news becomes available.'" The news anchor said.

"Did she say 'New Orleans'?" Gambit looked very pale.

"Yeah, why?" We all looked at Gambit. We'd never seen him like this.

He didn't say anything; he just took out his phone and called someone. "Cat! Cat, please call me back when you get this. You've got to get out of N'Awlins as soon as possible. It isn't safe…"

"Remy? What's wrong?" Rogue walked over to him. I don't think I'd even seen Gumbo this scared before.

"Cat's in N'Awlins. She just called me, said she was going to rest up for awhile before moving on."

I stood frozen at his words. I knew she'd called him but I didn't catch much of her part of the conversation.

"She'll be alright. She's tough. She'll call." I don't know if Scooter was trying to comfort us or himself.

After 20 minutes of not hearing anything from Cat, I started to pace around the room.

"Why are you so anxious, Logan? You're acting like you actually care about her." I growled at Scott but didn't stop pacing.

"Believe it or not, Scott, but he does care about her... in fact he might even love her but he won't admit it." Rogue's statement brought me to a stop. I looked over at her and knew I couldn't lie to anyone, including myself, anymore.

"I do care about her and I do love her. I was just too afraid to admit it even to myself."

"We wouldn't be here now if you'd have told her that instead of telling her to be with someone else." I looked at Gambit… it still hurt to think about the words I'd said to her. I don't even know why I said them; I couldn't stand even the thought of her being with another man.

"No wonder she took off the way she did. Who did you tell her to be with or do I even want to know?"

"You, Scott, I told her to be with you." I sat down on the floor with my back to the wall; I couldn't stand it any longer. These past several months have been rough and lonely.

_Ring, ring, ring_.

"Gambit."

"What's going on, Remy? I've just been attacked by a Sentinel!"

"Cat, get away from there! I don't care what you're feeling but please come back to the mansion until we figure this out."

"I've already thought of that, I'm trying to keep these things from following me there. It's harder than I thought. Is there any way you can meet me somewhere? Is there any way you can meet me in Ireland?"

"Ireland?" Scott asked when Gambit put her on speaker.

"It's the only place I can think of that they wouldn't think to go."

"Alright, we'll gather a team and meet you there. We've got to get the others into the safe houses just in case." Scott was acting like a leader. "The five of us will meet you in Ireland as soon as the others are safe. Stay hidden until we contact you with a time and place to meet up."

"Ok. Ahhhh! Sorry gotta go! I'll see you in Ireland." And then she hung up. Gambit just stood there looking at his phone. And so did I.

"Storm, get the jet ready. Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine meet us at the jet once everyone is in the safe houses. Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Hank, and Warren stay here with the rest of the students. No arguing; we don't have time for that." This was the last mission I wanted to be on but I wasn't going to argue. Scott wanted the Senior members (all but Hank) on this because there was no telling what we'd run into. At the same time, he also wanted some strong X-Men to stay behind just in case. I had to suck it up, but I wasn't ready to see Cat again.


	2. Reunion

**Cat's POV**

Those Sentinels are a pain, but once you get one-on-one with them they're not too difficult to destroy. I managed to make it to Ireland in good timing once I got out of New Orleans. I knocked on my friend's door and hoped she was home.

"My goodness, Catarina! Come in. What happened?"

"Thank goodness you're home, Mary. I've been fighting Sentinels all day. I'm supposed to be meeting up with friends here… it was safer than meeting in the States. Can I use the shower and change?"

"No problem. I'll fix you something to eat."

"Thank you, Mary." I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror after my nice, hot shower and noticed that for the first time since I left the mansion my eyes were ice blue not silver… but that only last a minute and then they were silver again. I towel-dried my hair and went to put the clean clothes I had grabbed. I put on my favorite pair of jeans, a stone wash blue that would have matched my ice blue eyes. I had pulled out my black halter top that showed the miraculous tattoo that spread across my shoulder blades. I then finished by putting on my black high-heel boots that I hardly ever wore. After finishing up, I checked my phone and had a text message from Gambit:

_Rogue and Scott will meet you at the Clover Pub at 10:30pm._

It was 9:30pm now, so I had time to eat and get there a little early. I knew that pub well. I grabbed my bag and threw on my leather jacket before going to the kitchen.

"This is great, Mary, thanks." I said as I ate the beef stew (one of Mary's specialties). I looked at my watch: 10:00pm. "I'm going to head out now. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, and not just when you're on the run." I hugged her as I headed out the door and down the street. I reached the pub at 10:20pm… 10 minutes early.

"Hey, Cat! Long time no see!"

"Hey, Patrick!" I said when I spotted the bar tender/owner.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm meeting some friends here soon." I replied as I walked up to the bar.

"Hey, beautiful, you looking for me?"

"Get lost, Silas. I can't believe you're still trying that line… it never worked before so what makes you think it would this time?" I asked as an older man approached the stool next to me. Every time I'd come in here it was the same line from him and I was never drunk enough to fall for it.

"Cat?" I turned around to see Scott and Rogue approaching from the door.

"Hey, guys!" I said when they reached me. "Ready to go?"

"But, Cat, you just got here?" Silas was whining.

"Sorry, but I got to go. My brother's waiting for me." It was half true anyways.

"Let's go." Scott was pulling on my elbow. He was nervous, not knowing if this place was mutant friendly or not was hard for him.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, you don't have to drag me."

"He's not hurting you is he, Cat?" Patrick was a good friend. He was a mutant and had given me shelter the year I was free from Stryker's lab.

"No, Patrick. He's just pushy. It's fine." I shook out of Scott's grip and started to walk in front of him. As soon as we got outside I gave Scott what for. "What the hell, Scott! If you didn't trust the place, why pick it? I thought Patrick was going to kill you."

"We'll talk about this later, get in." Scott replied.

"Good grief, have you been taking lessons from Wolverine on how to treat people." He glared at me and I just glared back. I don't think he understood how painful it was for me to even mention Logan's name, but Rogue did. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Just get in the car so we can get out of here." Scott said getting into the driver's seat. I hopped in the back… this conversation was far from over. He drove the car straight into the back of the Blackbird.

"Hold it, Cyclops!" I said as he started to walk away from me.

"What?" He turned to look at me… and so did everyone else.

"I want an answer."

"To what?"

"If you didn't trust that place, why pick it?"

"I don't know. I didn't like the way that bar tender looked at you."

"Patrick? Are you kidding me? He'd faster kill you than lay even a finger on me. When I was free from Stryker's lab, he was the one who took me in. I'd think you'd be more worried about Silas than Patrick."

"What about me?" Patrick showed up at the side door of the jet.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you can take care of yourself, but you don't seem yourself. Besides… I thought that maybe you and your friends could help me."

"What is it?"

"Those Sentinels were here a couple of weeks ago… they got Julie. Cat, I tried to stop them and they would have gotten me too but I managed to escape. Those things…"

"They're horrible. I know. I've been there, too. They've got… how could they… how's that even possible…" I know I wasn't making any sense to anyone but Patrick.

"I don't even know." Patrick said.

"What's going on? Who's Julie?"

"It's no wonder that they would want her though… I mean her and I… we're not like other mutants."

"Cat! Answer my questions!" Scott was pissed.

"Julie is Patrick's sister. She has multiple mutations like me. I told her to hide when Stryker's men came for me… she wasn't going through the same thing I had. Patrick, I'll do whatever I can to get her back to you. I promise. I know what it's like to be separated from family." I said as I looked from Patrick to Gambit.

"I'm going with you."

"We'll talk about this on the way to the mansion, but we've got to go now." Storm cut off whatever Scott was about to say. I could have sworn I heard him growl.

"Seriously, Scott, chill out. Oh, and if you ever treat me like that again you'll end up like Sabertooth. Nobody treats me like that, understand?" I said as I sat down in a chair… which happened to be right behind Logan. _Great… this is going to be fun…_

"Yeah, right, but someone can treat you worse than that?" Scott was pushin' his luck.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, pretty boy, but you need to cut it out now!" There was an edge to my voice that I couldn't control… and didn't want to. I don't remember much after we took off, I fell asleep as soon as it calmed down enough. I'd rather fly myself; planes make me nervous. By the time I woke up we were back at the mansion and everyone was already off the jet. Well, everyone but Scott and me.

"Look who's awake. Have a nice nap?" Boy was he arrogant. Logan was looking like better company right now. "Look I'm sorry about earlier; I really don't know what got into me. There was just something about that place that didn't sit right with me. I didn't want to leave you vulnerable." He stepped closer to me after I stood up. He was a little too close for comfort. I tried to take a step back but as soon as I did he wrapped and arm around my waist holding me even closer to him.

"Stop. Scott, let me go." I said just loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to alert the others.

"But Logan wants us to be together, so why not?" He was pressing me even closer. I turned my head so that I was looking out the door and could feel Scott's breath on my cheek.

"Let me go!" My voice was getting louder. Suddenly I spotted Logan standing right in my line of sight. All he had to do was look over in this direction.

"Don't fight me, Cat." Scott started to kiss my cheek.

"Scott, for the last time, get your hands off me!" With that my voice was loud enough that Logan looked over at me. "You wanna end up like Sabertooth? If you don't I suggest you let me go." And with that he did. I shoved him back, grabbed my duffle bag, and walked off the jet. No one was in the Danger Room so that's where I went.

"Cat, you okay?" Logan had followed me.

"Logan." I'm not sure what came over me, but at the sound of his voice all I could do was hug him. The thing that surprised me was that fact that he was hugging me back… hugging me like he had actually missed me.

"Are you alright?" I looked up into his hazel eyes and knew he really was concerned about me. "And be truthful… you're eyes should be blue not silver. That's my fault and I'm sorry."

"Truthfully?" He nodded and I took a deep breath. "As long as I'm near you, regardless of how things are between us, I will be fine. As long as I never find myself alone again I'll be alright." I gave him a weak smile; that was only part of the truth. As long as I could see him everyday I would be fine but if I knew he felt the same way about me that I did about him I would be better than fine… I'd be happy.

"The Professor showed us that disc… with that and Gumbo's memories I know more about my past. There are still blank spots but I don't care about it anymore. My past isn't what's important to me anymore."

"You don't know how many times I debated whether or not to have Xavier block my memories so I wouldn't have to remember."

"What…" He broke the embrace and glared at me. I was suddenly very cold and very warm. I shrugged out of my leather jacket and turned my back to Logan; I couldn't stand that look in his eyes. I heard him gasp and then I remembered what top I was wearing: he was starring at my Celtic knot tattoo. I shivered at his touch as he began tracing the design.

"I still remember everything. I decided that it was my past that made me who I am today and is what drives me to make sure that no one else goes through that. The one thing I can't remember is when or how or I got this tattoo, nor do I know why I still have it. I feel like I… I let her down; I was too busy wallowing in my own pathetic, painful life that I didn't even think… I can't do anything."


	3. Confrontation and a Battle

**Logan's POV**

I was listening to her but I was too focused on her tattoo… until I smelt her tears.

"I feel like I… I let her down; I was too busy wallowing in my own pathetic, painful life that I didn't even think… I can't do anything." With that I turned her around so that she was facing me again.

"Don't say that. Ever. You couldn't have known what was happening. You had a lot going through your mind. Cat, you might be with her now going through only God knows what. What good would that have done? With us helping you, we can do a lot more to help Julie and the rest of the mutants. We have the chance to do so much more for more people. You're life's not pathetic. It was painful, yes, but that was the past and it's over. I can't but feel that I didn't do enough to protect you and more recently made it more painful for you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you to be with someone else, I know that probably hurt more than when I lied and said I didn't want you. I don't know why I said it, it makes my blood boil when I even think of you actually being in the arms of another man."

"You…what?" I braced myself for the verbal lashing I was sure to get; not that I didn't deserve it. But it never came, instead she wrapped her arms around me and pulled us together into a hug. It felt right. We fit together and in that moment I knew that she was more important to me than anything else. I truly did love her.

**Cat's POV**

I buried my face into his neck. I didn't care that he'd lied to me… he'd said more with those words than he could have if he had come right out and said that he did want me. I never felt so complete, so right than I did at that moment. I savored that moment and committed it to memory, I wanted to remember the feeling because I wasn't sure id I would ever feel it again. Though Logan had said that he lied to me about not wanting me, he had yet to say that he loves me. I would not break the promise I made to myself about only being with a man who wanted me because he loved me. It wasn't enough if he just wanted me. I'm not sure how long we stood there nor how long we would have if we weren't interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but we've got Sentinels to stop." Logan and I looked at Scott but didn't let go of each other… I think we were both sending him a message. "We've located there base of operations. Nairobi, Kenya."

"Africa?" Logan asked.

"Stryker." Scott looked at me and so did Logan. "That's the holding place for all the mutants that were experimented on. I would have been transferred there had I not managed to escape while in Russia. Stryker wasn't involved in Sentinel construction… he must had let someone else know about his holding cells in Kenya. I don't wanna think about what I could have gone through had I not gotten, and stayed, free. It was quite obvious that I was a wanted mutant with Omega Red and Magneto wanting me to join them in their plans for world domination. I mean I knew that I wasn't like other mutants; most mutants have only one mutation… if they have more than one the others are usually connected to the first, but not me. I'm a female Wolverine who can fly and control the weather, that's just not 'normal'… ok, the flying came from an experiment after they discovered I could control weather. Julie… well the easiest way to describe her mutations is that she's a combination of Xavier and Magneto."

"So she's a telepath with magnetism?" Scott didn't look too thrilled with that combination.

"Aye."

"But don't you actually have more mutations than mine and Storm's?"

"Yeah, well I guess I do if you wanna count empathy but sometimes I think Remy and I inherited it rather than it being a mutation."

"Well, we should suit up and get this over with." Scott said walking out the door.

"I guess we'll have to finish our conversation when we get back." I finally pulled away from, Logan, grabbed my jacket, and headed out of the Danger Room.

"Sure." That's all he said as he met me at the door. I knew he wasn't going to say anything else; he'd already said a lot, especially for him. We made our way to the locker room where Rogue handed me a uniform.

"Ok, I know, I know… how do you guys move in this?" I asked emerging from getting dressed.

"You might want to make holes for your claws." Logan said. I rolled my eyes, _as if I hadn't already thought of that._

"Already did. Ok, does it have to be so tight? How am I going to even sit down, let alone fight in it?"

"Hahaha! Cat, don't worry, you'll get use to it." Rogue laughed.

"Ok… How much time before we leave?"

"Well, I've got to refuel the jet and make sure all the coordinates are accurate… so, about 30 minutes." Storm replied.

"Good. That'll give me enough time to play around in the Danger Room so I can get used to the uniform before fighting Sentinels again." I made my way to the Danger Room and was followed by everyone but Storm and Scott.

"You want to start a simulation fight or what?" Gambit asked.

"Nah, I just wanna mess around. Hey, Patrick, come here."

"What?" He stepped forward facing me with his back to everyone else.

"So you gonna ask Mary out when you get back to Ireland?" I knew this was a touching subject for him, I was trying to egg him on in order to get a fight going.

"No."

"Why not? I think you should." It wasn't going well; not how I planned.

"Because I'd rather ask you out, Cat." Definitely not how I plannes.

"Uh, um, well I… crap." I hope I didn't lead him on. I thought I'd made it very clear about my feelings for him. He was a friend and that was it. "Ok, very awkward. Patrick, I… crap." Yeah, again, the only word I can say in situations like this is 'crap.'

"I know how you feel about me, Cat. I know I'm not nor ever will be the one you want. Seriously though, Cat, the guy's a loser. If he let you go back when you were transferred to Ireland then he lost out. Why pine for someone who will never want you or even love you. I'm better for you than some guy named Wolverine… I mean the name says it all: dangerous, unpredictable, loner, wanderer… Why do you put yourself through it? Why don't you just forget him and…"

"Enough! Patrick, you have no right to talk about someone and something you don't know anything about. For your information, Wolverine did come back when I was being transferred to Ireland. _I_ let him go. I told him to leave." I was looking at Logan instead of Patrick. "I could have gone with him and fled from Stryker but what good would that have done. I _made_ him leave so he could remain free; so he could be happy." The look in Logan's eyes told me that he knew what I was saying: that I loved him so much that I was giving up my chance of freedom

"Well… he shouldn't have left you in the first place!" I was truly hoping that Rogue and Gambit were keeping Logan calm… although, I think Julie would realize that her brother's big mouth was what got him killed.

"You have NO idea what he… we went through. The process we had to go through in order to get these…" I showed him my claws, "not that it was a volunteer thing, was so painful we could have died. It's only because of our regenerative healing abilities that we're alive. He didn't have anyone, Patrick, I at least had the memories of my brother to keep my rage under control… at least till those guards provoked me."

"Please don't tell me that after all these years you're still hoping that he'll change and come find you?"

"Patrick, a love like that; a love so strong, that even in his absence, I feel the need to continue living, a love like that just doesn't go away. I know, I've tried to let it go… to let him go but I can't." I had never once taken my eyes of Logan who was standing behind Patrick. Which worked out well because Patrick thought I was looking at him. Suddenly, Logan moved forward. I held my breath, not knowing what he was going to do. I released it when I saw Logan step around Patrick and come towards me.

"Cat…" His voice was just loud enough for me to hear. He briefly looked into my eyes before pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have realized you sooner. I know you kept saying hoe you felt about me, it just didn't sink in until now." He said into my neck so that only I could hear.

"That's ok, Logan. If the most we can ever be is friends then I'll be fine." It was a weird moment to say that but there was nothing else I could say.

"Hugging again? I swear, Logan. What'd you do, kill the Wolverine?"

"I'll show you the Wolverine, bub." Logan growled at Scott. I just chuckled.

"Nah, he was just sleeping. Right, Wolvie?" I couldn't help myself. He just growled. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" I was still smiling.

"Wait, he's the Wolverine?" As I looked at Patrick I couldn't hold the laughter anymore. I was laughing so hard I couldn't do anything but nod.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but man, Patrick, you should've seen your face."

"What, you couldn't have said something earlier? He might have ripped me to pieces." At his tone of voice my laughter died.

"You talk to her like that again and I will." Logan was serious. "Nobody talks to her that way and Scooter, if you even think of laying a hand on her again… I don't care who you are…"

"Logan, calm down. Logan, look at me. Gosh darn it, Logan! Calm down!" I knew that look in his eyes; the Wolverine was taking over. "Everyone get out of here. We'll meet you at the jet. GO!" They obeyed and made their way to the jet. I had been standing slightly to the side of him but then I moved to where I was directly in his line of sight. I sighed when I realized that he wasn't seeing me. "You never see me when you're like this. Sometimes I wonder if you ever truly see me. Was Kayla right when she said that I was nothing more to you than a scared little kitten? Did you sometimes feel sorry for me so you actually showed me attention? Was I really that pathetic?" I turned my back and began to walk away. I felt his hand gently grab my arm.

"Don't ever walk away from me, Cat. Especially after asking those types of questions. Kayla was jealous of you; she was threatened by you. She must have seen something in the way we looked at each other. Cat, I was fallin'…"

"Are you two ready? Scott's… well, you've seen him lately. Anyway, we need to go now." Rogue came in, interrupting whatever it was Logan was about to say.

"Yeah, we're ready." He said instead. He looked back at me, "We'll finish this when we get back."

"Sure." I replied with his answer from earlier which he caught because he smirked. I dazed for a second… guess I'm still not immune to that look. He wrapped an arm across my back and that's how we entered. Of course that earned some smiles from most of the team members, including my oh-so-lovable brother. I think the only ones who weren't smiling were Patrick and Scott.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Most of us took the chance to get some sleep before we landed in Africa. Once we landed, everyone was awake and Scott started breaking us up into three teams: Team One was the defensive team, Team Two was the offensive team, and Team Three was the rescue team. Team One consisted of me, Cyclops, X-23, and Beast and our job was to destroy as many Sentinels as we could so that Team Two could do their thing. Team Two consisted of Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Colossus and their task was to find the main control room and shut it down (by whatever means possible). Finally, Team Three consisted of Wolverine, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Patrick and it was their job to find and release all the mutants being held here.

"Alright, let's move out and get this over with so we can go home."

"That's the best thing you've said all day, Cyclops." It was true so I just had to say it.

"Alright, let's move" And with that we split up into our teams. Of course the defensive team saw action first… we were also supposed to be the distraction so the others could get in. Thankfully, in the midst of the chaos I'd ended up partnered with Beast… though I would have gladly taken X-23 as well but didn't want to leave Cyclops alone to face these things. As much I didn't like him right then, these Sentinels are not as easy to destroy as he thinks. I watched as the other teams managed to make their way in… now it was our turn. We could have used Magneto or even Julie then; these things were coming from all sides.

"How many are there?" Beast asked.

"Apparently more than Cyclops originally thought." I replied. Thankfully we were still outside so I could conjure up a little lightning storm. Which is exactly what I did. That helped take down enough of them so we could make our way inside.

"Nice going, Thundercat."

"Thanks, X-23. Now let's continue the dance shall we?" I said nodding in the direction of even more Sentinels.

"This is crazy! There are a lot more than I planned on."

"No, really?" I know it wasn't the place or the time for it but I had to roll my eyes at our fearless leader. Sometimes he wasn't the brightest.

"Storm, how are you guys doing?" Cyclops ignored my comment and spoke over the communicator. We all had one, just in case we needed to call for help. Otherwise only the team leaders (Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine) were supposed to use them.

"We've run into a bit of a hold up but I think we're almost there." Storm replied. You could hear fighting and explosions (Gambit) going on in the background.

"Wolverine?"

"We're in the basement, we've come across a lot of the captured mutants, but, Cyclops, there's no way we can possibly get this many mutants out until the Sentinels are stopped. There's gotta be at least 50 in the first room alone and one said there's at least five similar rooms and they're all about full."

"Looks like we'll have to stop these Sentinels first."

"Wow! Cyclops, you're a real Captain Obvious today." With my sensitive hearing I could have sworn I heard Wolverine chuckle over the communicator.

"You know, Thundercat, we could do without your sarcastic comments."

"Look, why don't we recruit some of those mutants downstairs. At least see if any are willing to help us." Beast suggested… trying to redirect the topic back to the events at hand.

"Beast's got a point, Cyclops. We could always use the extra hands, seeing how there's too many Sentinels for just the four of us." I agreed with Beast and hoped Cyclops would too.

"No, it's too risky."

"We can't fight this many with just us four, Cyclops, it's suicide."

"X-23's right, we can't hold out much longer." Even though I had amazing stamina it was still taking a toll on me.

"Too late, guys. I've already sent the ones who want to help up to meet you." Wolverine said and not a moment too soon before we heard running in the hall coming towards us.

"You guys must be team one. Wolverine sent us up here if we wanted to help fight these things. I'm Emma Frost. Let's get to it, shall we?" She was dressed all in white and seemed to take leadership over the other mutants.

"Wolverine, you stop sending them up. It's too dangerous."

"Give it up, Cyclops. They're flippin' robots, not the Phoenix. You're supposed to be the leader of the X-Men and right now you're not doing a very good job at it. Wolverine's thinking of us more than you are." I was sick of his spineless, arrogant, we-don't-need-help-from-anyone mentality. "Like it or not we CAN'T do this on our own. I can't use my weather control with no access to the sky, they're robots so I can't use their emotions against them. Cyclops all I've got are six claws, martial art skills, and the inability to die. Frankly I'm tired and I've already fought enough of these to last a lifetime but I'll keep going until every lost drop of my energy is gone because the people I love are in danger. Lest you forget who you've sent in there to stop this from the control room. Not to mention… Beast, look out!" I jumped and pushed him out of the before a laser beam hit him.

"That was close."

"Aye, too close." I looked at the charred mark on the floor. "An' t' t'ink dat could've been yo', Beasty."

"No time to talk about your rather odd changes in accent, my dear. We've got Sentinels to destroy."

"Aye, that we do." Oh boy, Beast was right. I do keep flipping between Irish and Cajun. I flew at the Sentinel, slicing both arms off then eventually the head. "Look out below!" I yelled as it fell.

"Well, at least some of us are having fun." Cyclops said sarcastically, but he did have a slight smile on his face. I jumped right into destroying more Sentinels. It was easy enough when they were only coming one or two at a time. I was getting into a groove when six showed up at once. Oh, crap.

"Hey, a little help here." When no one answered or came to help I looked back to where they were supposed to be. No one. When I reached up to use the communicator it was gone. It must have fallen or been knocked out while I was fighting. "When I get out of here the oh-so-fearless leader is going to get a piece of my mind… not to mention everyone who listened to him." I turned my rage and attention back to the six… no ten Sentinels. Oh, crap. I tried my hardest to destroy as many as I could but it was hard to fight ten robots at once. I'd destroyed three of them before getting blasted from behind. I was slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. I was about to get up when I was pinned down with what I assumed were pieces of the wall… a lot of big pieces. My last thought was that my nightmare had become reality… I was trapped, unable to move, in a very dangerous situation… and the worst part of it was that I was alone. And with that thought I slipped into the surrounding darkness.


	4. It Isn't Enough

**Logan's POV**

There were so many mutants. We didn't even begin to think about how many more there would actually be. We were heading into the last room on the level when Team One turned the corner… well, most of Team One.

"Where's Thundercat?" Nightcrawler asked before I got the chance.

"Upstairs, still fighting the Sentinels. She can handle it, Wolverine." No doubt it was Cyclops' idea to leave up there by herself.

"You left her alone?" She never admitted it but I had a feeling she didn't like to be alone. Thinking back to the disc… she was hardly ever alone even in the facilities. Every time she seemed to be alone something bad happened: Omega Red, those guards, Sabertooth, Magneto. These past few months must have been Hell for her. "Where at upstairs?"

"The main hallway, why?"

"I'm going to join her."

"I'm coming with you." I nodded at Nightcrawler, he could get us there faster than running up the stairs.

"No. Neither of you are going anywhere." I wanted to kill Cyclops. I had a feeling that Cat was in serious trouble… if that were true, I was going to have it out with pretty boy.

"We wouldn't have to if you hadn't left her alone to fight those Sentinels. What were you thinking? She hates being alone; it's her weakness." I wasn't about to say her "greatest fear" because I don't think that would have been accurate. "Let's go, Nightcrawler." And with that we transported to the main hallway.

"Where is she? Maybe she's not here."

"No, she's here. I can smell her." I could smell her: she was emanating fear. I began to follow my nose. It led me to a wall that had collapsed. "That's odd, walls just don't collapse so easily." I looked at the rubble on the floor. I began removing the pile. My heart stopped at what I saw then. Cat wasn't moving; she was breathing though. "Nightcrawler, get her back to the jet then come back for me. She's in no condition to stay here."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He didn't argue. He took Cat and teleported, then came back for me.

"Cyclops, I'm going to hurt you when this is over. What don't you get? You never leave a team member alone in a fight; regardless of whether you assume they can handle it or not!" I was beyond pissed at him.

"Wolverine, where are you?" Even his voice fed my anger at this point.

"In the blackbird. Cat's unconscious. She was buried under a pile of rubble. You're just lucky she can't die."

"Cyclops, when Gambit gets done he gonna have a word wit' yo'. Wolverine, stay wit' her. The last thing she needs is to wake up alone." I'd been waiting for Gambit to say something.

"Don't worry, Gambit, I ain't leavin' her." It was the truth, I knew she'd lose it if she woke up alone after something like this. I wasn't going anywhere. I'd learned enough about the jet to know how to cloak it, so that's what I did. Cat was laying on the table that was usually used to lay out maps but could double as a medical table if needed. It even had straps so whoever was on it would be secure in flight. I stood next to her, holding her hand, wishing that she would come back to us… to me. "Come on, Cat. Come back to us. Open your eyes, please, Cat, open your eyes." I felt tears prick my eyes… what the hell, the Wolverine doesn't cry. I fought them back and won. I was NOT going to cry no matter what. I don't know how long I stood there just holding her hand before she started to move. "Cat? Cat, can you hear me?"

**Cat's POV**

"Cat? Cat, can you hear me?" Logan. I could hear him but his voice was faint like he was far away. There was something holding my hand… no, it was someone; I realized that they were gently stroking the back of my hand. Suddenly my sense of smell came back. Logan. I'd know his scent anywhere: nature and cigars… to me he smelled like heaven. He was here, holding my hand. I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes and the first thing I did was look into those hazel eyes that would confirm everything I was thinking.

"Hey, Wolvie." My voice was soft and a little rough which made me wonder how long I'd been out.

"Oh, Cat, you're alright. Don't ever scare me like that again." Wait, I'd scared the Wolverine? How'd that happen? "Easy. What are you doing?" He asked trying to steady me as I tried to sit up and then stand up.

"How long have I been out? And… how did I get here?" I asked now noticing that we were in the blackbird.

"It's only been about an hour since Nightcrawler and I found you and got you back here… I don't know how long you were out before we got to you."

"The last thing I remember is feeling alone and the wall coming down on me. I'd been fighting ten Sentinels by myself since my team left me."

"Cyclops is going to get an ear from me and Gambit and I'm sure from everyone else too. You don't leave a team member alone regardless of how many enemies there are."

"Wolverine, we're coming out. We've released all the mutants and they're safe. Don't worry about the Sentinels; we've taken care of them too." Gotta love enhanced hearing.

"Alright. We're ready to get out of here." Logan replied. I was definitely ready to get out of there. I had no energy left. Logan was leaning against the table I had been laying on. His arms were crossed and he looked like he was deep in thought. I stood next to him thinking about what I was going to do once we got back to the mansion. Would I stay just so I could be around Logan or would I head back to Ireland? Logan was a big factor in my decision. I pushed myself off the table and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." I walked over and sat down in a seat. The others would be back before he could say anything. And sure enough the others arrived. Nobody said anything. The trip back to the mansion was very quiet. I didn't sleep… my mind was going a mile a minute. It was an internal conflict: one where there were really only two outcomes. Outcome one was that I would stay at the mansion and with the X-Men if they wanted me and outcome two was that I would return with Patrick and Julie to Ireland. Be with my brother and Rogue and Logan (even if we were just friends) or be alone with a few friends in Ireland. With Logan or without Logan. I'd already told him that I'd be fine as long as I was near him and would be fine if all we would ever be was friends. I'd said it, but I don't know if it was actually true or not anymore. This was my internal debate from the time we left Africa to the time we landed at the mansion.

"Alright, we'll debrief after we all get some sleep then we'll get Patrick and Julie back to Ireland." Scott said as we all went into the locker room to change out of the uniform.

"Scott, I'll fly Julie and Patrick to Ireland when the time comes." I said before heading upstairs. I took what seemed like the world's longest shower and it felt great. I walked into the room and then remembered that my duffle bag was still in the Danger Room. "Ugh." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Logan and he had my duffle bag.

"I thought you might need this. Also, Rogue wants to know if you'll be okay with me sleeping in your room… she and Gambit want the room to themselves."

"Ugh, I'm too tired to even think why. I guess, come in." I sat on the foot of the bed, still in my towel, not really focusing on anything.

"You leavin' again?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze.

"You leavin' again? When you take Patrick and Julie back to Ireland, are you gonna stay?"

"I… I just… I don't know." I looked away from him. When he didn't say anything I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When he wasn't in the room when I got out I looked out on the balcony. He was out smoking a cigar. I didn't say anything, I just crawled into bed. I wasn't really in the mood for talking about it right now.

"Cat?" He was standing at the side of the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I'd rather you come back. I… I want you to come back."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to. I want… I want you. I don't want you to leave again."

"That's it? Logan, it's not enough. Believe me, I wish it was but I can't, not if you _just_ want me. I can't function in that king of relationship. I'm sorry." I curled up into a ball and tried to sleep.


	5. I Can't

**Logan's POV**

"Why?"

"Because I want you to. I want… I want you. I don't want you to leave again."

"That's it? Logan, it's not enough. Believe me, I wish it was but I can't, not if you _just_ want me. I can't function in that king of relationship. I'm sorry."

'That's it?' 'It's not enough' what the hell did she mean me wanting her wasn't enough for her to stay here with me? What more did she expect for me to say? That I can't live without her anymore… wait, what? I knew that I had feelings for her and I knew that in some small way I loved her. No, it wasn't small, at least not anymore. I loved her completely I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. I walked over to the other bed and laid down. I was fast asleep as soon as I landed. When I woke the next morning, Cat was on the balcony. I sat on the foot of the bed and watched as the wind blew through her hair. I wanted nothing more than to walk over and hold her and never let go. But I couldn't, I just stood up and left the room.

**Cat's POV**

I heard the door click and walked back into the room. He was gone. I had come to a decision. I work up from a dream so I walked out onto the balcony. I replayed the dream over and over and it helped me decide what I was going to be. I would return to the mansion after spending a few days in Ireland. I needed to clear my head and I just couldn't do that here. I felt myself tear up when I realized Logan had left… then the door opened and he came in carry a few things. He had a change of clothes along with his toiletries (guess he didn't want my cherry blossom scented stuff) and breakfast.

"Cat, what's wrong?" He placed everything on the bed before he rushed over to me.

"I'm pathetic." I moved over to my bed and sat down; tears streaming down my face. I couldn't control them.

"Whoa, Cat, talk to me. What's wrong?" He was on his knees in front of me.

"I thought you left and weren't coming back. Especially after what I said last night. I was thinking… out on the balcony, I was coming to a decision and when I came back… you weren't here. I'm so pathetic." I tried to move away from him. I knew the last thing he needed was an emotional female. He had me pinned so I couldn't move around him, instead I scooted back on the bed and tried a different angle.

"Hey, don't move away from me. What have you decided?" He had grabbed my wrists so I couldn't go anywhere but I didn't look at him. "Look at me, Cat." When I wouldn't obey he placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Logan, I…" There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I called out while Logan growled.

"It's Scott. Can I talk to you?"

"Logan, go take a shower. I need to talk to Scott. Don't worry, I'm not leavin'." He reluctantly grabbed his toiletries (leaving his clothes) and went into the bathroom. I had to roll my eyes. That man; he made sure everyone else knew I was off limits but he had yet to claim me as his. "Come in, Scott." I got up from the bed and waited for Scott to enter. "What's up?"

"About Africa… I know I shouldn't have left you alone like that. There's no excuse and I'm sorry." He was, again, crossing into my personal space.

"Look, Scott, I'm not going to lie to you. I was pissed to turn around and see no one ready to help. You never leave a team member behind. I would've contacted someone… I tried but my communicator was gone. I'm not going to hurt you but I can't promise that Logan and Gambit won't. I will, however, hurt you if you don't back off!"

But what about before? When we got back from Ireland?" He started to seductively stroke my arm while getting even closer.

"For the last time, Scooter, it's not gonna work. You can't even begin to compete with…" Just then Logan came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Am I interrupting something?" He was amused, annoyed, and irritated all at the same time.

I thought that Rog…"

"Nah, she was with Remy in his room last night so Logan crashed here." I interrupted. Scott began to step back as Logan approached us and wrapped an arm possessively around my waist.

"You mind, Scooter? Cat and I have things to discuss." I won't lie and say that I didn't appreciate what Logan was doing, but really…

"Meet in the War Room in an hour and don't be late." He said before exiting the room. As soon as the door closed I shoved Logan's arm off.

"Do you mind? You're just so…"

"Sexy, manly…" He started to pull me into him. I crossed my arms so we couldn't get too close.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed… in the bathroom!" I was irritated with him and myself. Thankfully, he didn't argue and did what I said. I quickly changed too, I had been wearing what I'd slept in: an oversized t-shirt and cut-off sweat pants. I put on another halter top (a deep red) and my favorite blue jeans (which matched my eyes today… yep, they're that ice blue again). I was brushing my hair when Logan came out wearing dark jeans and a tight, black t-shirt. Gawd, he's a gorgeous specimen of a man. It had been quite comical to watch some of the female students around him. I mean, sure you had the ones who were completely terrified of him (ok that was most of the students, not just the girls) and then you had the few who had a crush on him. Of course they were usually too afraid to do anything so it was funny to watch them drool over him from a distance. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just picturing some of the female students drooling over you and being too scared to do anything about it."

"Oh? Jealous?"

"Hahaha! Please, Logan, every time you look at them, they scurry off somewhere to hide. Besides, sometimes I don't think you even notice them. I don't worry about it. I do, however, worry about the looks I get from some of the boys…" And I did. Some of them drooled over me and not always from a distance. I guess I don't portray aggressive enough to scare them off.

"Yeah, I've noticed those looks and it ain't proper. They're practically undressing you with their eyes." He practically growled.

"Jealous, are we?" And all I got from that was another growl. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." I smiled at him as I slipped into my flip flops. "You know, Logan, I just don't understand yo'. Yo' act all possessive of me, basically letting everyone else know that I'm off limits but not once have you actually ever said it… at least not to me. And then you seem to push me away when we're alone… I know, I push you away and then break down into tears when you actually leave but at least that's how I am in front of others too. I tell them that it hurts too much to be around you but yet here I am alone in a room with you. I say I can be friends with you and that I'll be fine if that's all we'll ever be but the truth is… I don't know if I can handle that." We were facing each other but there was a huge gap between us.

"You're something else, Cat! You want me or you don't want me? You love me or you don't lo…"

"No! Don't you dare! I've never said that I didn't love you. I've tried to forget you, at times I've tried not wanting you… but never once have I tried not loving you. I knew I couldn't even begin to stop loving you. But you! Heaven forbid that the great Wolverine ever openly admit his feelings for someone! For years I've fought with myself as to why I would ever fall in love with someone who will never fell the same about me. In the short time I've known him, Scott's practically thrown himself at me twice and at times I thought maybe, just maybe, I could try to love him just a little… but then it wouldn't be fair to him. He might have had my body but that would have been it. I guess my decision to come back after I take Patrick and Julie home is the wrong one. I keep coming back in hopes that you'd change, that you did care about, want, and love me… I can't, I won't do it again, Logan. I just can't take it anymore… I hate loving someone who will never love me back. I guess I really am meant to be alone. I can't go through this again… I can't. Maybe this is my nightmare becoming reality. I was alone, you came to save me, and now I'll be alone again. Always alone." I slid down the dresser, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Cat, I'm sorry." That's all he said.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I guess everything Kayla ever told me was true. I was just hoping… it was all in vain, I see that now. I guess we should say good-bye now. I don't think I'll be returning from Ireland. It would just be a huge mistake. I guess my dreams are just that; dreams, wished of what I'd want my life to be. Wishes that will never come true; hopes, dreams, and a future that I'll never see. I'm not going to the meeting. I can't. Make something up if you like, I don't care." I was crying and I didn't care… I knew my eyes were silver again and it had started raining. He was still in the room, just standing there. I stood up, wiped my tears away, threw on my jacket, and flew off the balcony. I didn't know where I was going but I just couldn't stay there. I just kept flying… I'd ended up at Alkali Lake… back where it all started. I sat down on a rock and let the tears flow. I don't know long I'd be and right now I didn't care.


	6. A Romantic Confession

**_The song featured in this chapter is "Rewind" by Pillar. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I just haven't been in the mood to type anything. It's coming along though. Enjoy. Again do not own anything to do with the X-Men characters._**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"I was just hoping… it was all in vain, I see that now."

I'd done it again. I was a mess. I wanted to stop her from leavin'; I wanted to tell her everything, I just couldn't seem to find the words. After standing there, staring out the balcony for about five minutes I made my way to the War Room. I didn't want to face them right now, but I really didn't have a choice.

"Where's Cat?"

"She left. No, I don't know where she went. Yes, I screwed up… again. And no, I don't want to talk about it." I answered their questions before they had a chance to ask them. "Oh, and I don't know if or when she'll be back."

"You still haven't told her?"

"No, Rogue, I haven't." I felt like a jerk. I knew what Cat wanted and needed to hear from me and when I'd get around to it, those words wouldn't be a lie. I truly did love her but I just couldn't bring myself to say them.

"Yo' gonna lose her if yo' don' say 'em. Those t'ree words she want's t' hear. Those words I know yo' feel." I looked at Gambit.

"I know, Gumbo, I know."

"Maybe after dis yo' go find her, no?" Wow, the Cajun wasn't trying to kill me this time. I guess he knew I was tearin' myself up for the both of us.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"Try starting at the beginning." Everyone looked at Hank. The fuzzball had a point. But screw waitin' till the meeting was over… everyone looked at me when I stood up. I grabbed keys to one of the smaller jets… hey, I know how to work the autopilot and it could even take off and land on its own. I made sure that my iPod was in my pocket… yeah I don't generally listen to music but sometimes it's a must and there was one song I knew would work this particular time. I jumped into the jet and plugged in the coordinates for Alkali Lake… the place where it all started.

**Cat's POV**

I know I'd been sitting on the rock for a while… the sun was slowly setting and the temperature was dropping. I stood up… wow, was I stiff. As I was stretching I thought I heard a jet. I shook the thought off… I was hearing things. All of a sudden the jet got louder and when I turned to face that direction I watched as one of the smaller X-jets landed. How in the world did they find me? As soon as the top opened I was greeted with the most wonderful (well most days it was) scent in the world: nature and cigars. Logan. I turned my back to him which put me facing the lake.

"You know the last time I was here was to save some of the students from the institute and to stop Stryker. This is the place where we lost Jean; the place where the Phoenix was fully released. We almost lost Scott here. The only other memory I have of this place is getting the adamantium. It's not really a positive place for me."

"You think it is for me? The only happy thing about this place is the fact that it was here that I first met you. I really don't even know why I ended up here. How'd you find me?"

"Hank said something about going back to the beginning. I figured this was the place since this is where you and I got started."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I'm not going to let you go again. Those months were torture for me… and probably for everyone else too. I'm pretty sure I didn't say much to anyone and if they asked a question it was answered by a grunt or a growl. I should apologize to the students for the overly harsh training sessions. I think they're still a little sore." I chuckled a little at his last statement. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled, I don't know what it was but him coming after me this time was something I didn't expect but wished for. "Gawd, Cat, you're beautiful."

**Logan's POV**

"Gawd, Cat, you're beautiful." When she turned to look at me over her shoulder is was like a painting. The light breeze rustled her hair, blowing her floral scent my way. I can't stand all the perfume most girls wear but Cat, I guess I could understand why she didn't wear the stuff. I do find it interesting that she would choose scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap. But it was a light, floral scent. Cherry blossom… having her scent hit me made me realize how much I missed it. The sun hit her auburn hair just right that it seemed like a glowing gem stone; like garnet. Her eyes were the blue I loved; ice blue, cold but warm at the same time. I closed the distance between us in three strides. I placed my hands gently on her face, looked briefly into her eyes, and then kissed her. I deepened the kiss when she started kissing me back. I was shocked when her tongue made its way into my mouth. I moved one hand to wind in her hair and the other slid around to the small of her back. She wrapped her hands around my waist. I pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss even more. We were a perfect fit. When we finally pulled apart I looked into her eyes… sapphire. "Cat, I…" I was breathless, speechless. Oh, how I loved this woman… now I just had to tell her.

"Logan, I… I'm sorry, I can't." She stepped away from me; her eyes silver.

"Cat, please, wait." I grabbed her wrists gently. "I came here to say something and neither one of us is leavin' till I do. And no interruptions." I didn't let her go until I saw her nod in understanding. She didn't say anything but I could tell that she was uncomfortable. I had plugged my iPod into the jet's sound system and had a remote in my pocket. I pressed play. I knew, even though it was soft, she'd hear it.

**Cat's POV**

This was uncomfortable. I was curious when I saw Logan pull a remote out of his pocket. I heard a click and then music started to play from the jet.

_It seems just like yesterday was the first time that I heard you call my name_

_Since then, so much has changed_

_I'm still the same man that I was before_

_Knowing that I can be without anything scares me away from being alone_

_Now that I know what's going on_

_I can look back and see you_

_And I made you wait, as I turned away_

"Cat, it has taken me way too long to figure things out. I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm not good at this so please be a little patient."

_If I could rewind, watch all my life_

_Just pass me by, I could see you_

_If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies_

_And all those times I hurt you_

"I'm so sorry I made you go through everything alone. I'm sorry for not standing up for you against Kayla. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I've made you cry over and over again." He was fighting tears. I didn't move; I continued to stand there and I wasn't going to move until he was done.

_I don't know if I'll ever know exactly how much that I hurt you_

_Knowing that hurts me everyday_

_If I could rewind, I would take it all away_

_And not make you wait, and I won't walk away_

"If I could do it all over again I would never even think about leaving you. I wouldn't have even had to do this because you'd already know how I feel about you." He wasn't fighting the tears anymore. Neither was I. I just wanted him to be done with it now so we could embrace each other and be together like I felt we should. When we were kissing (okay, more like making out) earlier, we were a perfect fit.

_If I could rewind, watch all my life_

_Just pass me by, I could see you_

_If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies_

_And all the times I hurt you_

_I wanna take back all those lies_

_I wanna take back all those times_

_I wanna show you in my life that I'm here for you_

"I'm not leavin' you again. If you leave, I'll just follow. I'll keep followin' you till you realize that I love you. Cat, I want you. It's not just because you're beautiful and caring… I want you because I love you. Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU, Catarina LeBeau and I will never leave you again. I will never turn my back on you. Deep down, part of me has always loved you. Kayla was my past. I want you to be my present and my future because I love you." At those words the rest of the song faded into the background. Tears were pouring down my face but they were tears of happiness… I still didn't move, still didn't say anything… I needed a moment to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

**Logan's POV**

"…I want you to be my present and my future because I love you." I got scared when the scent of tears got stronger. She wasn't moving, she wasn't saying anything… my world seemed to stop. Maybe I was too late.

"Logan." In that moment, with that single word I knew her answer. Whatever space had been between us was gone in an instant. "Logan, all you had to say was that you loved me. You didn't have to go through all of this… don't get me wrong, I life romance as much as the next girl, but babe, it just ain't your style." Her eyes were a mix between their normal ice blue and that passionate sapphire. We stood there, just looking into each other's eyes… she's right, romance just ain't me. But… I can do passion. With that thought I claimed her lips with mine and we began the tongue war we had started earlier. I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her back to the jet, our lips not parting until we climbed in. I set the coordinates for the mansion and off we went. I watched as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. I reached up to wipe a tear away and as I did she took my hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked over at me and smiled. My heart melted. If there had been any doubt about me being able to be with her for the rest of our lives (which let's face it, will be a very, very, very, very long life) died when she smiled like that.

"I love you, darlin'."

"As I love you, Logan." We sat in comfortable silence, just looking at each other, all the way back to the mansion. When we arrived we were greeted by Scott, Patrick, Gambit, Rogue, and Laura.

"It's about time!" Laura said as Cat and I stepped off the jet holding hands. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she did the same to me.

"Gambit glad t' see his sister happy and home. The Cajun was sending an unspoken message to me: "hurt her again and I'll hurt you."

"Yo' right, Remy, I am home." I could tell that she was looking at me when she said it.

"So am I." I said as I looked at her.

"So… Cat, guess you're not coming back to Ireland with us?"

"I never was, Patrick. Yeah, I was gonna take yo' back but I wasn't gonna stay there forever. Even if Logan hadn't come after me, I was probably going to come back here. I'd been without family for way too long."

"Glad to see you're back and happy, Cat." Scott said.

"Thanks, Scott." Whatever had happened in Africa was forgiven. Well, Cat at least forgave him… I wasn't so sure. I wasn't gonna do anything about it now. I was too happy to think about that.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got things to work out." Cat blushed at me comment… she actually blushed. It was cute.


	7. The Return & A Shopping Trip

**Cat's POV**

"Now if ya'll excuse us, we've got things to work out." I couldn't help but blush at the tone of his voice. He took a hold of my hand and began to lead us upstairs.

"Cat, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Professor." I looked at Logan and he nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the game room." He said as he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Follow me, please." I followed the Professor into his office.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Some people are here to see you." He nodded to the corner of his office, the one I didn't pay in that direction and took a few steps backwards.

"Why are they here?" I hissed as I looked between Xavier and the group of men standing in the corner.

"Catarina LeBeau, we're here to take you back to where you belong."

"I am where I belong. I'm an X-Men not a Thief." My claws were out and the cat was getting there.

"Cat, hear them out." I looked at the Professor like he was crazy.

"I'm NOT going anywhere with you swamp trash." I hissed, the cat was coming out in full force; my eyes were turning blood red.

"You are the sister of Remy LeBeau, are you not?"

"What of it? You people have no pull here. Gambit suggests yo' leave now while yo' can." Gambit was standing in the door way. Rogue and Logan were flanking his sides. As they stepped inside the office I noticed the rest of the X-Men were right behind them. Logan stoop beside me as the rest stood in front, blocking me from them.

"Remy, it's so nice to see you." Gambit stiffened at the sound of the man's voice.

"You're no t'ief. Yo' an assassin. Yo' have no right t' be here."

"Professor, I suggest you show these men out now. She's one of us; Catarina LeBeau is an X-Men. She's part of our family and if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Now Scott as acting like a leader.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you leave now and never think about bothering Cat again. Ever." Xavier said in a tone that you couldn't help but obey. And that's what they did… they walked out of the mansion and drove off, not looking back once.

"I was hoping this would be the outcome. Scott, your behavior in Africa was disappointing but you've redeemed yourself. You acted like the leader of the X-Men. I'm very proud of you, all of you. Cat, I'm sorry you had to go through that but I needed you to say what you did. You are now officially an X-Men and a member of the staff. You'll now be co-teaching with Logan in the Danger Room and will also teach the segment of Irish culture in the world History class. Welcome, home." I smiled at the Professor and then looked at Logan.

"Oh, the students are going to love us…" We all started laughing. I was home for good now.

"oh, Cat?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Remy and I were wondering… would you be my Maid of Honor?" I looked at Rogue and then at Gambit.

"Are you serious? Of course I will!" I hugged Rogue, she was still getting use to people—other than Remy and Logan—touching her but she relaxed into the hug.

"Logan?" Remy looked a little nervous. But then, so did Logan.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know we've got a weird friendship and haven't really seen eye-to-eye up until recently but… well, now that you and my sister… well, Rogue and I were wondering… would yo' consider bein' my best man?"

"Would I have to wear a tux?"

"We could work something out. Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yeah, that's a 'yes'. Besides do you honestly think I'd let anybody else walk Cat down the aisle?" He hugged Gambit and we all stood in shock.

"Aww, but honey, I think one of the male students would be glad to walk me down the aisle." And with that comment I received a growl and a very possessive hug. I just had to chuckle… okay, so it was more of a giggle. "Are there goin' t' be anymore interruptions or can I go take a shower now?" I asked.

"No, you can go. Get some rest, classes will start the day after tomorrow. Everyone should rest. Scott and Storm can take Patrick and Julie home tomorrow." I nodded at that. As much as I'd like to spend some time in Ireland, I wanted to spend time with Logan more. We have a lot of time to make up for. As everyone filed out, I stopped Scott in the hallway.

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek, which, of course, was met with a growl from Logan.

"I know it would never have worked out between us, Cat. I never stood a chance against the Wolverine. I'm really glad you got your guy, but… if it doesn't work out…" Scott winked. I giggled and then laughed as Logan growled again.

"I do believe he's jealous…" I placed my hands on Logan's arms as he wrapped them around my waist from behind.

"I do believe you're right, Cat. Though I never thought he could be jealous, but then I didn't really believe he could admit he loved someone that much."

"If you two are done talking about me like I'm not here, I'm takin' my woman to bed." I squealed a little when I was suddenly slung over Logan's shoulder. We went up the stairs and stopped at, what use to be, Logan's room. He knocked and I heard a laugh as Rogue opened the door.

"We figured you'd bring her back so we already moved your stuff to her room, Logan. Good-night and don't be too loud." I peeked around Logan's waist and saw her wink and close the door. She was still laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" I heard Gambit ask.

"Probably not." Rogue replied, still laughing. Logan didn't put me down until we got to our room… 'our room?' I liked… no, loved the sound of that. Just as he was about to kiss me I moved away, which nearly caused him to fall on his face.

"What? I need a shower." I said as he looked at me like I was crazy or something. "Alone." I noticed his grin and shot him down before he had the chance to comment. After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom wearing one of his t-shirts. He was sitting on his bed; ankles and arms crossed, watching me. I towel-dried my hair, ran a brush through it, and, with a smirk, crawled into my bed. That, of course, received a 'humph' and a growl from Logan. It felt too nice in my bed, under the covers, for me to even think of moving.

"Ya know, Cat, you're stubborn." He said but made no motion to get up.

"Just as stubborn as you, Wolvie." I half said, half mumbled. There was no way my legs and body were moving from that spot. I was almost asleep when I felt his weight on the bed.

"Cat?" He whispered against my ear as he pulled me to him.

"Hmmmm?" I didn't want to come out of my slumber.

"Why don't you want to make love to me?" I flipped over so that I was facing him. That question brought me back to reality.

"It's not that I don't want to. I do. It's just that we've only just now officially gotten together… I guess I'm still a little scared that you'll leave me and I don't think I could handle that… especially if I gave myself entirely to you. Babe, it had nothing to do with me not wanting to make love to you and giving you everything I am… I guess I still have a few walls up." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a gentle understanding… well, that, and love.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work on that." He leaned over and kissed me; a gentle kiss on the lips. I nuzzled closer to him and that's how we fell asleep.

I woke up feeling a little cold. I noticed Logan wasn't in the room. I remembered he didn't take a shower last night, I sat quietly and noticed that the shower was running. I let of the breath I'd been holding. I had to work on my fears about him leaving me. I got up and grabbed a pair of jeans. 'Well, I guess I should go shopping if I'm sticking around.' I thought to myself as I looked at my clothes… or, rather the lack thereof. I threw on my hoodie before walking out on to the balcony. This room probably had one of the best views of the entire mansion. I was smiling as I replayed Logan's declaration of his feelings. I never expected that from him but at the same time I wasn't all that surprised that he used a song to help explain things. He was generally a man of few words and I've noticed that he's usually very quiet even around Rogue. It's a comfortable silence though, I know because we've had moments like that. Though there were moments, like now, where I was so happy… almost too happy I felt like I was dreaming and that if I woke up, my world would go back to what it was: lonely. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice Logan's presence until I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doin' out here, darlin'?"

"Just thinking." I spun around so that I was facing him.

"About?" He only pulled me closer and kissed me.

"How this is almost too good to be true."

"Well, it is true. You're here in my arms like you should be… like you should have always been and like you always will be. Forever. That's you and me. Us. Forever."

"Have you been reading cheesy romance novels or watching too many chick-flicks?" I teased and then laughed when he grunted.

"Why don't you and I just spend the day together? We can do anything you want as long as we're together."

**Logan's POV**

"Why don't you and I just spend the day together? We can do anything you want as long as we're together." And by the look on her face I regretted using the word 'anything.'

"Anything? Even…" don't say it, Cat, please don't say that word, "shopping?" She said it. I never pegged Cat as someone who liked to shop but I could tell that she'd been thinking about her lack of a wardrobe from the way her clothes were laid out on the bed.

"Yes, even shopping." I think I grimaced when I said the word.

"I promise it won't take long. I just need some jeans, a few shirts, and maybe a new pair of sneakers. Three hours tops and then we can go to the bike shop. My baby blue got destroyed by a Sentinel." I definitely could tolerate of few hours of shopping if we'd be going to the bike shop afterwards.

"You ready to go now, darling'?"

"Let me get my shoes on."

"Meet you in the garage?"

"No, wait for me. We can go do together." She's cute when she pouts and it was hard for me to say 'no' but I really needed to talk to Gumbo,

"I'll meet you in the hallway. I gotta talk to Gumbo for a minute. It's about the wedding." I was hoping she'd let me go with that reason. She did.

"Alright, but make it quick." She said before kissing me. It was supposed to be a quick, gentle kiss, but it turned into one of our heated make-out sessions. When we broke apart we were both panting and her eyes were sapphire. She blushed, I still think that color embarrasses her. She's not used to letting people see her sapphire eyes, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one.

"Finish getting ready. I'll meet you in the hall in five." I kissed her forehead so we wouldn't get into it again. She finished getting ready while I found Gumbo.

"Hey, Cajun, got a sec?" I didn't have to go far, he was on his way to his room.

"What's up, Logan?" I followed him into his room.

"I've only got a minute or so but I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Cat." I paused, giving him a chance to respond.

"And?"

"I want to ask her to marry me." I blurted out so fast I wasn't sure he caught it.

"And you want my permission? Or my blessing? Or what?" I was glad he heard me. I wasn't sure I could have said it again.

"Both. But you know I'd ask her anyways, even without it. But it would make her happy if you did approve."

"Of course I approve. Just not anytime soon."

"No, no. Not anytime soon. At least that's the plan. We've just gotten together officially. I know I wanna be with her forever but now is not the time to rush into marriage."

"Alright then. Guess you'd better get going. How'd you get away from her?"

"I said that I needed to talk to you about the wedding. So we've got to come up with something… I know, I'll just say it had to do with the bachelor party. Maybe she won't want to know anymore." I liked that idea but I could see Gumbo chewin' on it.

"Sounds good to me. You'd better get goin', I think I just heard…" I was out the door before he could finish his statement. I'd heard the door too. There was my angel walking towards me… she had her favorite pair of jeans on and one of my few button-up shirts. She had both out leather jackets in hand and a huge smile on her face.

"I thought you forgot about me." She teased, making her look even more gorgeous (as if that were possible).

"How could I forget the love of my life?" I pulled her into a hug as she giggled—and I grunted—at my cheesy comment. "By the way, I love you and how you look in my shirt." I took my jacket and threw it over my shoulder while I took her hand in mine.

"Perfect fit." She was looking down at out interlocked fingers and she was absolutely correct.

"That we are, love, that we are." I kissed her gently on the lips before heading to the garage.

**Cat's POV**

I held on tight to Logan, not because I was afraid or anything but because I loved the feel of him. His hard muscles, warm skin… I loved everything about him… I always have and always will. The words he said to me this morning played through my head the entire way to the mal. 'Well, it is true. You're here in my arms like you should be… like you have always been and like you always will be. Forever. That's you and me. Us. Forever.' I had been surprised at his words at first, then I was thrilled by them. When we arrived at the mall, Logan made every male there understand that I was not to be looked at, talked to, or even thought about. It didn't bother me this time since I knew how he truly felt and he'd basically told me that I was his, and that any man that even looked at me was going to regret it. I chuckled every time Logan caught some random guy try to sneak a look at me. He didn't growl at anybody who was too old or too young unless he felt threatened by them. I couldn't complain because I was doing the same thing to the women around. Of course, being in control of my emotions (most of the time) I only glared at them until the quickly looked away. I went directly to my favorite store, bought what I needed (and then some) and got out quickly.

"Babe, that was fast." Logan said as I met him in front of the store about 45 minutes after I went in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Ready?" I was hoping my emotions were in control so he wouldn't sense anything.

"Not until…" He looked at me; his eyes narrowed as realization struck him. He pulled me out of the mall and we were on the bike faster than most people would have believed possible. We drove until we got to an open field… nobody was around. "Cat? When did it start? And what happened in that store?"

"I don't really know. Nothing happened in the store except that I realized I was in heat and that I needed to get out of there as soon as I could." I'd been so focused on finally being with Logan and being happy that I hadn't been connected to that emotion/state. Logan stroked my cheek; he didn't mean anything but comfort by it but it sent an electric shock through my entire body. I stepped back in order to get away from his touch; when I did he growled. "Please, let me get control… being here alone with you and knowing that we could do what my emotions want… that you love me and want me… it's driving me crazy."

"Then why don't we just…" He stepped forward.

"No. Please, I want my first to be because _I_ want it not because of the controlling me. And to be completely honest, I want you to be my first… I always have, but not right now. Not until these emotions clear. Can we just go? We still have to go to the bike shop." When he took my hand there was another painful shock. I tried to ignore it; tried to control the urge to give into my desires right then and there. I was doing a great job at it until he started seductively stroking my palm. "Logan, please don't. It won't take much to set me off. My control isn't that strong knowing that I could give in and not hate myself because it's you." He stopped and was going to let go of my hand altogether but I wouldn't let go of his. When we got back on the bike I didn't hold on as tightly as I had before. If I couldn't get a firm control on this emotion/state of lust then we'd be sleeping in separate beds for the week or I'd just end up giving in and the cat would win.

"Why now?" I'd said out loud once we reached the bike shop.

"It'll be okay, love. I know how you feel. It's taken a lot for me not to just take you somewhere and take you completely but I won't. I'll wait for you to let me know when you're ready." He stayed close to my side instead of wandering around like he usually did. I found a bike that was the same make and model as my old one, the only difference was the color. It was a mix of a metallic light blue and dark blue. I followed Logan back to the mansion on my new bike. It gave me a chance to get control again. Unfortunately it didn't work too well and the rest of the week ended up being long. The students had to deal with a very agitated and annoyed Logan… I basically stood in the control room learning how things worked rather than being down in the Danger Room. Logan was agitated because I wouldn't let him touch me. We slept in separate beds every night. One morning, I woke up early enough to catch the sunrise, it was Saturday and as I stood looking out across the garden and field I thought about all that had happened over the past week. It had been less than a week since Logan and I actually got together… Monday had technically been our first official date but it had also been the day that I realized I was in heat. Logan seemed distant. I knew he was really being that way because he didn't want to seem like he was pressing the mater but it still hurt. I was about to sit in the chair and wait for him to wake up so we could talk when I heard a giggle come from the garden. The giggle didn't sound familiar but the grunt that followed it did. Then what I saw confirmed what I had feared. Logan was embracing some other woman. I quickly turned around and but into my fist so hard I drew blood. I was trying to control a sob. I sat on the bed and began to let the tears flow. After a few minutes the sobs were controlled enough that I was able to dig my journal out of its hiding place. I flipped through the pages until I came to what I was looking for. Just then the door opened.


	8. Journal Entries

**Logan's POV**

I had woken up really early. Cat was still asleep so I decided to go down to the kitchen and grab a drink (and it wasn't beer) and then went out into the garden for a little air. That's when Jubilee surprised me. She'd been gone for about two years studying something. When I heard the giggle it was too late and she was already hugging me. She was one of the few who weren't scared to touch me. We chatted a little… she did most of the talking. I only mentioned the best thing that's happened since she left and that was Cat. I was so distracted by Jubilee's constant rambling that it really didn't register when I smelled blood and tears come from the direction of my room. I told Jubilee that I had to get back to the room before Cat woke up. Too late. When I walked into the room Cat was back against the wall and she was holding a book or something in her hands against her chest. "Cat, what's wrong?" She's been crying; the room was thick with the smell of her tears. As I closed the gap between us she realized that she couldn't so anywhere. She slid down the wall and balled up on the floor. The book she'd been holding fell out of her hands and I grabbed it before she could. My eyes grew wide as I read what was written: "How to kill yourself when you can't die."

"Who? Why? Who?" Was all she said. That made me wonder if she had seen Jubilee's surprise hug. That would explain the book… if she thought I was cheating on her and she was coming out of heat, she would try to kill herself instead of the other woman or even me.

"Cat, that was Jubilee. She's been gone for two years. She's dating Piotr. I woke up early and since you were still asleep I went down to get a drink and then went out into the garden. Jubilee surprised me. Babe, I would never cheat on you. You're the best thing in my life. I may be a little annoyed with stuff this week but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You have to believe me. You're the only one for me; you're my perfect match in every way." I really was getting sappy… the bad thing is, it's not making me want to hurl—well, at least not as much as it used to.

"I feel so stupid. I know you would never cheat on me… you're too smart for that and you know me too well. It's just with how you've been acting all week… I don't know, my emotions are going crazy right now. Heck, I'm going crazy right now. I'm really losing it… with all the crap I've gone through; all the false promises about a guy willing to stay with me after telling him that I wouldn't sleep with him. He always ended up leaving… no wonder I'm going insane. You've been so distant all week; you haven't touched me, spoken to me—well, not outside of class—you haven't even looked at me much. When I wake in the morning you're already gone and you come in after I'm asleep—at least, you think I'm asleep. It just seemed like I was losing you…" I pulled her into my arms. I hadn't realized the message she would have read into my actions all week. I'd been distant because I didn't want her to feel that I was pushing her to do something she didn't want to do. I hadn't realized that she'd think that I was distancing myself because I didn't love or want her anymore.

"Babe, darlin', I will always love you. For as long as I live you will never lose me. I'm never letting you go. I just didn't want you to feel that I was pushing you to do something you weren't ready for." I looked into her eyes and before I could react our lips were locked together.

**Cat's POV**

I'm not sure who started the kiss but I wasn't about to break it. It was a kiss full of all the desire that had been building up within both of us all week. Before I knew it both our shirts were off. The fire burning within me now was the desire _I_ felt for him. I was no longer in heat, it must have subsided while I was asleep or when I was reading about how to kill myself. I heard myself moan as he trailed kisses down my neck. He had my hands pinned beside my head; our fingers locked together. He was trailing kisses down my stomach all the way to the waist of my shorts. "Logan." I was pleading. I didn't want to stop but I didn't want to go too far either. "Logan, please. I'm not… I don't think I can do this right now. I'm sorry." I pushed him off me, grabbed the nearest shirt (which was the one he had been wearing) and quickly got off the bed. I picked up the journal and flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for. The entry was dated sometime back at Alkali Lake, even before I met Logan. It described my first release dream. I was so focused on what I had written that I didn't notice Logan so close until he spoke.

"What's wrong?" I flinched and looked up at him. His eyes showed no emotion… It was probably the worst thing I'd ever seen. I started to back away; tears flooding my eyes.

"I…" I couldn't speak, a lump forming in my throat from fighting the tears. I turned my back to him as the tears broke through.

"Cat?" His voice was full of concern but I couldn't shake the image of his eyes void of all emotion.

**Logan's POV**

We'd been great. I could tell she wanted my just as much as I wanted her. She tasted so good I didn't want to stop and probably wouldn't have if she hadn't pushed me off. She'd been reading in that journal again and she had been so lost in what she was reading that she flinched when I asked her what was wrong. All of a sudden she started crying… _What have I done now?_

"Cat?" I softened my tone but she still didn't turn around and look at me.

"I'm sorry." She stopped crying but her voice was still weak and strained.

"For what? I should be apologizing to you for pushing. Cat, you did nothing wrong." This time I turned her around and made her look at me.

"I used to be in control of my emotions. I never cried this much. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a complete mess. Maybe I'm not meant to be with you." That statement felt like someone had just stabbed me through the heart.

"Don't you ever think or say that again. So you're a little emotional… I thought that was a female thing. You're emotional and I have a major temper. What better balance could there be? Babe, we are meant to be together, now and forever. We've gotten a second—or however many this is—chance at this. Cat, you are the only thing that matters to me. You have me, completely. You've even gone and made me a sappy romantic. Cat, we'll make love when you're ready. I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait forever if I have to. I've never felt this way about anyone before… not even Kayla. Our love, Cat, you and me, we go so much deeper. I wish I'd seen it back then. Please, Cat, don't cry anymore. I can't stand to see you like this." I kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"Read this." She handed me the journal. "It's about my first release dream, dated a week before you came to Alkali Lake." I took the book and started reading:

_I had a weird dream last night. I think it had something to do with these feelings I've been having recently. To put it bluntly and honestly: it was a sex dream. It felt so real… I noticed that my eyes had turned a deep blue, almost like the color of sapphires. That was in my dream… or so I thought—when I woke up and looked in the mirror my eyes were that sapphire blue. Luckily, they changed back to normal before anyone saw… I don't even want to think about what would have happened if someone had seen them that color… I've already been getting lustful looks from the men… it's a good thing nobody's discovered that I'm and empath. Anyways, back to the dream. It started out innocently enough but then… we were making out and then we were laying on the bed, shirtless, with him on top. I don't know if it's scary that I've never seen this man in my life… or maybe that's a good thing. My word, it was amazing! The feel of his body on top of me, his scent—yes, even in my dream I could smell him. He smelled wonderful, like being outside in the woods during or right after it rained, that mixed with cigars… I'll never forget that smell for as long as I live. I loved the feel of him… it almost seemed as though we fit perfectly together. I think the only reason I'm writing this down is because I don't think this man could possibly exist. It seemed so real! Oh, gotta go. Someone's coming._

I finished reading and then looked at her. She seemed embarrassed.

"Keep reading. The next is about your arrival at Alkali Lake." She flipped to the next entry and waited for me to read it. So I did:

_You'll never guess what happened today. It's weird and a little scary actually. There's a new arrival; he's like me in terms of mutation… I'm going to guess that he'll go through a lot of what I have and still am. He's from Canada and most everyone has been talking about how dangerous he is and that they're going to stay clear of him. That's not the worst part of it… He's the man in my dreams (yes, I've had more than one, it's been one every night for the past week). I know it's him, I'd recognize his scent anywhere and everyone has a unique scent, kind of like a finger print. He's more handsome in person than in my dream. I feel a connection to him… it's hard to describe but all I know is that I can't lose control; I can't fall in love with him._

_ P.S. It's been about a month since I wrote this entry and you how I said that I couldn't allow myself to fall in love with Logan (the man from my dreams, it's always him) but I think it's too late for that… I'm already head-over-heals in love with him. The really bad news… his supposedly dead girlfriend has shown up—she's not dead and she doesn't like me too much because I hang around Logan all the time. I've been sleeping in his room on the floor… at least I had been until Kayla (the girlfriend) showed up… It's been awful the past few weeks. Logan's gone. He went through this horrible process (which I went through yesterday and am currently on my way to a facility in Ireland) and then he escaped. He came back for me as I was being hauled into the jet. We were free for a few minutes until I realized that his freedom meant more to me than my own. I told him to leave without me. They would stop at nothing until they found me… and if they found me with him… I just couldn't be the reason he was caged again. I love him too much for that. I gotta go. We're almost to Ireland… there's no telling what awaits me there. I don't know if I'll ever see Logan again but I'll always love him… and I'll always have my dreams. As long as he's happy and free from Stryker then I'll be fine._

I looked up at her. I knew she loved me more than anything else in the world and I vowed right then that I would do everything in my power to make sure she'd never be in pain again. "Cat, we'll take it slow. I'll let you decide when we make love. I'll wait forever if I have to. I'm never leaving you. As for this entry about how to kill yourself… we're burning it and you are never to think like that again. Do you hear me?"

"Logan, I love you so much." That's all she said before we were kissing again.


	9. Engagement

**Cat's POV**

Everybody saw Logan as this tough, scary beast of a man but to those who really knew him… he was loving and caring and very devoted to those he truly cared about. Myself and Rogue were definitely among those her truly cared about. Gambit was getting there… but that's probably because he's my brother and Rogue's soon-to-be husband. Time flew by and the wedding was right around the corner.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two days." Rogue was trying on her dress for the last time. Surprisingly she stuck with a traditional white (okay, it was ivory, but whatever) but of course she threw in some green. My dress was a deep burgundy red and Kitty and Jubilee were wearing some shade of green. The color scheme worked before it was Christmas. Rogue and Remy had planned their wedding for Christmas Eve. It was a romantic idea and I was, to be honest, a little jealous. As the wedding drew nearer, I began to get depressed a lot. Sure, Logan was always around and we were together as we would always be. I couldn't help the part of me that wanted to be married to Logan, not so much for the confirmation of our commitment to each other—I already knew that our commitment was strong and unwavering—but I wanted to whole world to know that we belonged to each other. I was sick of the men flirting with me every time Logan wasn't around. I was dreading the bachelorette party… there weren't going to be strippers, but we were going out to a bar. Just the thought of strange men trying to hit on me or touch me grossed me out and made my skin crawl. "You okay, Cat?" Rogue's questions snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow night. Every man seems to think it's alright to hit on me when Logan's not around. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"I know and I'm sure Logan would be glad to stick to your side every time you go out."

"At times, I wish he would. Rogue… it's hard to just keep going the way we do. I know we'll be together forever but I still can't help the fact that a big part of me wants to be Logan's wife, not just his girlfriend." I looked out the window and watched the snow fall.

"Give him time, Cat. He'll come around to that someday."

"Yeah?" When will that be, Rogue? One of these days, I'm afraid some guy won't take the warnings seriously and…" I shuddered, I knew getting married wasn't going to deter all men but it would deter a lot of them.

"You and Logan still haven't slept together, have you?" Kitty joined the conversation and of course that particular question peeked Jubilee's interest. Kitty and Warren have been glued to each other night and day and the same with Jubilee and Piotr (it worked out well for them that Kitty and Jubilee are roommates and Warren and Piotr are roommates).

"No, we haven't and it's none of your business, so drop it." I was a little pissed. It was a subject that Logan and I discussed almost every day but for some reason I kept making up some lame excuse as to why I wasn't ready. I wanted to, I really did, but for some reason I was afraid.

"It's a wonder he sticks around… I mean he could bang girl in town if he wanted to." The look on my face must have told Jubilee that she'd just said the wrong thing because she was backing towards the door in a hurry. I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the window. I was furious, hurt, sad… so many emotions were going through me I didn't know what was going on. I knew she was right. I'd seen the looks on the women's faces when we were in town. They'd gladly jump into bed with Logan even if it were just a one night stand. He was every girl's fantasy. He had that bad boy vibe. He was the guy who would take you and leave you breathless. He could make a girl swoon just with a look. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to date him.

"Cat?" I'd know that voice anywhere. Not to mention his scent… it wasn't my favorite but it had grown on me. Somehow I had managed to land in the garden near Jean's grave. Scott often came here to think. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed air. I just wanted to be alone, that's all." I was only half telling the truth… I did want to be alone but things were not all fine and dandy.

"I'll go, you stay." I forced my best smile as he headed for the door.

"Cat, babe, what's wrong?" Scott had mentioned something to Logan. I knew he would.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You can't lie to me." He's right. I could never lie to him.

"It's just something Jubilee said. Don't get mad… she's sorry she said it." I looked into his hazel eyes… he was really concerned. My eyes weren't staying just one color; they were cycling through all the colors—except for sapphire.

"What did she say to get you all mixed up?" He sat down next to me and I melted into his arms.

"That she didn't understand why you stick around when we haven't had sex… especially when you could bang every girl in town if you wanted to."

**Logan's POV**

Jubilee had no right to say that. I loved Cat more than anything in the world. If it wasn't for Cat needing me here with her now I would give Jubilee a piece of my mind. "You know I love you. That's why I stick around. I love you and you love me… that's all we need. We don't have to prove our love and commitment to others. We don't need…" She started to pull away. "Cat? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean by that? That we don't need to prove our love and commitment to others?"

"What? I meant that we don't have to prove it by always having sex. We'll make that step when you're ready." What was she thinking about when I said that we didn't need to prove our love to others? I hope she wasn't thinking that it meant I didn't want to marry her… 'cause that wouldn't be right. Maybe I should ask her soon… I mean we have been together for six months now and we could have a long engagement if she thought it was too soon. I actually had the ring in my pocket. "Cat, I love you. I will always love you. Babe, you are everything to me." I slipped the ring on her finger. "Wear this for me, would ya?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Cat had that teasing tone in her voice. Did she really expect me to say it?

"I figured you could wear it forever. Keep it safe?" I didn't want to actually say the words… it wasn't my style.

"Why? Why should I wear that? What would it mean?" Cat was pushing it. I was getting really irritated.

"I've wanted to do this for six months, Cat!"

"Do what, Logan?"

"Oh, forget it!" I stood up. I was really irritated.

"Logan?" Cat called my name but I didn't face her. "Logan Howlett, look at me." I still didn't turn around. "Fine. Let me know when your pride cools off." I heard the ting of metal against stone and looked at the bench she'd been sitting on.

"Cat, wait." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I picked up the ring and slid it back on her finger. "You drive me crazy, darlin'." I finally released my pride and got down on one knee. "Catarina LeBeau, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Logan!" She wrapped her arms around my neck. "That's all you had to say. We wouldn't have had to go through all of that had you not been so stubborn." She was still teasing me.

"You would know stubborn, wouldn't you?" I teased back. I kissed her long and hard.

"It's a beautiful ring, Logan." She looked down at the sapphire engagement ring. I drew her attention back to my lips as we made our way to our room.


	10. An Announcement & A Scare

**Cat's POV**

I woke the next morning to the most wonderful feeling in the world: waking up in the arms of my fiancé. I couldn't believe what had happened last night… boy did we have news for everybody. The only thing that dampened the mood was that tomorrow was Rogue and Remy's wedding. I sighed as I looked at the sapphire ring on my finger. They would have to take this as a second wedding present because there was no way I was taking this ring off. I moved to where I was could look into Logan's eyes, knowing he was awake. "Good morning, babe."

"Mornin'." He didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong? Are you upset that we didn't…"

"What makes you think there's something wrong, darlin'?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm an empath and right now, when you should be happy, you're not. Something's bothering you." I shifted out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cat, love, it's not that I'm not happy because I am. After losing Kayla I never thought I'd ever be in love again. I never thought I could feel better than I did when I was with her… but then I met you… again. I'm just thinking about Gumbo and what his reaction will be to this news. Do we have to tell him the day before his wedding?"

"Logan, babe, we're gonna have to tell them before tonight… I'm not taking this ring off, especially not at that bar. I want all the men to know that I'm off limits. And you'd better make sure all the women know that you're off limits. Women can't resist the tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, and dangerous men. But if they even think about my man in anyway… I have my ways of finding out and then they'll have to deal with me. I think the sooner we tell Rogue and Gambit, the better and before we make the big announcement to everyone else."

"Xavier already knows." We both grinned knowing that Charles was already aware of our announcement and will probably be sending Rogue and Remy out way shortly. Logan moved to sit behind me… okay, to where I was seated between his legs. I leaned back against him and closed my eyes. The feel of his bare chest against the thin t-shirt I was wearing was wonderful. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

**Logan's POV**

I was in heaven. Cat was in my arms and more importantly, she was my fiancé. I never thought that I would want to get married and some small part of me still didn't. It kept asking if I could spend the rest of my life tied to one woman; if I could give up my freedom for a woman. I didn't hesitate answering those questions. Even if I didn't marry Cat, I would spend the rest of my life with only one woman: her. Catarina LeBeau would be mine and I would be hers. Marrying her isn't giving up my freedom because with Cat I could do anything I wanted and the best part of it was: I would do it all with her by my side.

"I could spend eternity just like this." Her peaceful, content voice brought my out of my thoughts. I knew from the tone of her voice her eyes were the prettiest ice blue that I would ever see.

"Cat, look at me." She turned her head so that she was looking me in the eye. "I was right."

"What?"

"I was just wondering about what color your eyes were and I was right. They're the prettiest ice blue I've ever seen." She smiled and I took that opportunity to turn her eyes the color of her ring. She turned completely around so that she could wrap her legs around my waist. My hands slid up under her shirt to grab her bare waist. As we deepened the kiss and became more passionate the higher my hands moved. I started kissing her neck, leaving a trail from one ear to the other. She adjusted her body slightly which caused my need to burn and cited a moan from deep within my chest. She claimed my lips with hers and we began another tongue war. I stood up and was about to lay her down on the bed when there was a knock on the door. We both tried to ignore it but whoever it was would not go away.

"We know you're in there. You'd better let us in before Gambit blows the lock." It was Rogue and Gumbo.

"Give us a minute! Darlin' I guess we're gonna have to tell them." I hated to admit it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably get dressed." She unwrapped her legs and moved to get a pair of jeans for both of us. As she handed me mine, I pulled her into one last passionate kiss before getting dressed.

"Maybe I should take a cold shower." I whispered in her ear.

"So should I. If we keep this us I don't know how much longer I'll be able to maintain control. I'm in heat again." I chuckled. I knew she was in heat, but we'd managed to go just far enough but not too far. I was impressed by Cat's control and over the past several months I was learning some of that control.

"Are you decent yet?" Gumbo was getting impatient.

"Rogue, Remy, you can come in now." Cat was ready to get this over with. I stood behind Cat since I'm pretty sure Gumbo didn't want to know exactly how his sister made me feel. "What's up?" Cat was covering her left hand with her right. I guess she wanted to see what they wanted before we made the announcement.

"Rogue was wondering if you two wanted to have lunch with us. Just the four of us?" Gumbo was definitely sensing some uneasiness coming from the two of us.

"Sure. Just give us some time to get ready." Cat answered for the both of us. It might have been better to tell them now but I knew she was on the brink of losing her control so I understood why she agreed.

"Sure, meet us in the garage in an hour?"

"Sounds good." I said hoping they would leave after the plan was set.

"Something's up with you two… what's goin' on?" Rogue's womanly intuition was too much.

"Nothing you need to worry about the day before your wedding. Now, let's just get ready for lunch. We'll meet you in the garage in an hour. Okay?" Cat was smooth.

"Alright." Gumbo agreed but wasn't convinced.

**Cat's POV**

"Whew! That was close." As soon as Rogue and Remy were gone we both sighed.

"You're tellin' me, darlin'." Logan went into the bathroom. I grabbed my red v-neck sweater and put it on quickly. I was reaching my breaking point with Logan. We'd progressed in how far we could go with each other without going on all the way. I thought I was going to lose control when he moaned. I couldn't have asked for better timing with Rogue and Gambit. I was brushing out my hair when Logan came out of the bathroom. He was wearing the jeans from earlier but he had that just-out-of-the-shower look. He wrapped his arms around my waist and ducked his head to rest between my neck and shoulder. I looked into the mirror and made that image permanent in my mind.

"We look perfect together, don't we?" I looked at him in the mirror. He moved my hair so he could kiss my neck before he answered.

"Yes, darlin', we are perfect together." He kissed my neck again, this time with a little more passion.

"Do you need to take another shower? Logan, if you keep that up Remy will have to come up here to get us… I'm sure he wouldn't that imagery stuck in his head. Go finish getting ready. We've got an announcement to make. Thankfully it's cold outside so that gloves wouldn't be out of place."

"I'll go finish getting ready, especially since I really don't want to have to deal with Gumbo." Logan went over to his dresser to get a shirt while I hunted down my leather boots and a pair of socks. We grabbed out leather jackets and I grabbed a pair of gloves and a scarf. Rogue and Gambit were already in the garage.

"Good, you're a little early. I thought I was going to have to go get you two." Remy knew something was up but at least he was giving us the chance to explain.

"Shall we?" I was ready to get phase one over with. Who knew getting engaged would be so stressful?

"Where are you guys off too?" Jubilee and Piotr walked into the garage. I knew we couldn't get out of here without incident.

"The Bride, Groom, Maid of Honor, and Best Man are going on a double date for lunch." Rogue was making it clear that Jubilee wasn't invited without being down right mean.

"Oh, well, you guys have fun. We're off to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping. See you tonight!" And with that they were off.

"Okay, well that was weird. Ready?"

"Rogue, that was Jubilee… of course it was weird. And yes, we're ready." Logan just smiled. I had only known Jubilee for about six months but I'd already learned that she's a little bizarre some times. We hopped into Storm's SUV and headed toward a little sub shop near the mall.

"So what's up with you two?" Rogue asked after we sat down.

"Well… Logan and I are…"

"What can I get for you all?" It just had to be a waiter… why couldn't we get a waitress? I scooted closer to Logan when I noticed that the waiter wouldn't stop staring at me… regardless of who was ordering.

"What do you want? You've already taken our orders, why don't you go put them in and stop staring at my fiancé?" So much for a smooth intro into the big announcement; leave it to Logan to be blunt when being possessive of me. But hey, that's one thing I love about him because it's funny watching men scurry away before they get killed. And that's exactly what the waiter did.

"Wait, what? Are you serious, Logan, or were you just saying that to scare the waiter?"

"Well, Remy…" I started to say but Logan interrupted me.

"Both. Mainly I'm being serious but it would well to scare the waiter off." The four of us sat in silence for a few minutes before Rogue said something.

"I wanna see the ring! Show me the ring!" I placed my hand on the table, displaying my sapphire engagement ring.

"My… that is a beautiful ring." Rogue was admiring the ring. Remy didn't look too thrilled.

"So… you finally got around to asking her?" I was shocked at Remy's question. I looked over at Logan who didn't seem at all phased by it.

"Yeah, well when I asked for your blessing six months ago you said you hoped it wouldn't have been anytime soon. I figured six months was long enough." My heart swelled at the thought that Logan had asked for my brother's permission and had done so only shortly after we'd officially been a couple.

"So, had Jubilee not said what she did last night, would you have proposed anyways?" Rogue asked the question I wanted to but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Maybe not last night, but it definitely would have happened soon. Say within the next couple of days. I'd been carrying the ring around for a couple of months now. My thought was that I would propose on Christmas morning unless a better opportunity presented itself."

"I guess I'll have to thank Jubilee for making a better opportunity present itself… though I'd still like to smack her for it." Rogue and Logan nodded but Gambit looked confused but then shrugged it off.

"You guys set a date yet?"

"Seriously? Rogue, we just got engaged last night. We haven't exactly talked about wedding details. Besides, let's get through the one tomorrow first." I rolled my eyes at Rogue.

"Who else knows?"

"Just us four… well, I'm sure Xavier knows too. We wanted you guys to be the first to know. We wanted to make the announcement tonight at the rehearsal dinner, if that's alright with you?" I asked, the sooner we got it over with the better I'd feel.

"Sounds good to me… how are you going to hide the ring until then?"

"She's not… I'm going to hide her until the rehearsal dinner and then we'll figure it out from there." I blushed as Logan's hand ran seductively up my neck. Then I laughed when I saw Remy's face.

"Have you guys…?" Rogue asked.

"No. Not yet." I looked at Logan and winked which took him off guard.

"Ah… Come on, I don't want to hear about this." Remy said.

"Hey! I don't grimace when you guys talk about your sex life… okay, some of the details yes…" I made a face and then shuddered.

"But that's different…"

"How so, Gumbo?"

"Logan, you're gonna have t' stop callin' me dat now dat you're gonna marry my sista… I mean we'll be brothas, no?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to stop calling you 'Gumbo', Cajun. Right, darlin'?"

"Hey, I don't care… as long as you don't call me either one of those." We laughed and talked about nothing too important for the rest of lunch. Logan paid the check and then we all got back into the SUV and headed back to the mansion.

**Logan's POV**

That was an interesting meal. It's a good thing I was sitting on the inside… otherwise that waiter would have had to leave work early and we probably would have been kicked out. I didn't mean to blurt of that Cat and I were engaged but it kind of just happened. If Cat was upset with how I did it, she didn't let on. I honestly think she was grateful because that waiter ran away. I knew he was making her uncomfortable when she scooted closer to me… we were already as close as we could have gotten. She didn't object to hiding in our room until it was rehearsal time.

"We've got a couple of hours before the rehearsal… I think I'm going to take a shower." She didn't waste any time getting to the room when we got back to the mansion. I was a few steps behind her and when I got to the room her clothes were all over the place. I laid on the bed and waited for her to finish up in the shower.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Uh, sure… What's up?" This was different… she never asked me to come into the bathroom. If it wasn't for her scent, I'd have thought it wasn't really her. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom.

"Can you look at… ahhhh!" I rushed over to her… she was doubled up in pain.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I… don't… know… Go… get… the… Professor… please…" She passed out. I dressed her and telepathically called for Xavier.

_Bring her to the med lab quickly._

I did as he said, ignoring questioning and concerned looks from everyone around. "What's wrong with her, Charles?" I asked as soon as I entered the lab.

"I'm not sure yet. What happened?"

"We got home from lunch and she went to take a shower… she called me into the bathroom and then she screamed. She's going to be alright, right? Please, tell me she'll be okay." I was on the verge of a break down. Suddenly she started to move and moan as she came back into consciousness. "Cat, babe?"

"Logan?" I rushed to her side and took her hand.

"I'm here. What happened?"

"I… I don't know. When I passed out I had a release dream and when it was over I woke up. I think I'm fine now but… Xavier, do you know what happened?" We both looked at Xavier.

"This may be a little uncomfortable and awkward, but have you two had sex?"

"No." Cat verbally answered and I just shook my head.

"Have you participated in foreplay recently?"

"This morning, before Rogue and Remy invited us out to lunch." Cat wasn't embarrassed by these questions. I guess it's just like a doctor's check-up.

"I think that's what happened. Your body couldn't find the proper release it needed… your desire became too much and your body crashed. You're not in heat anymore, are you?"

"No… I haven't even noticed." I looked at her… she wasn't and I hadn't noticed either.

"I guess so much happened last night and today that neither of us noticed that she wasn't in heat anymore."

"I was this morning… it must have faded sometime during lunch. What are you getting at, Xavier?"

"You came off of being in heat a little too quickly this time that your body wasn't able to slowly release the desires you've been feeding and starving. If you don't mind, I'd like to probe your mind a little and see what's going on."

"Certainly, Professor."

"Alright. Lay down and try to remain calm. Logan, hold her hand but also try to remain calm. This shouldn't take long and I'll record so you both will see what I do." I stood there and watched while the Professor probed Cat's mind. I'm not really sure how long it lasted but they finally broke connection. "Well, it's what I thought… and a little more. By the way, congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks. What happened?" Cat sat up and then I sat beside her while Charles got the disc.

"Just watch. This was a little embarrassing and I'm sorry to have had to pry into this. You may want to use these headphones, I'll close and lock the door but…" Charles looked embarrassed and so did Cat—that made me a little nervous.

"You've seen stuff like this before, Xavier… well this one is a little more graphic." Cat's face turned bright red.

"Yes, well I'll leave you two alone to watch this… I'll be in the office when you're done." With that he left and the disc started. I sat there stunned at what I was seeing… my blood was boiling. He was coming after her even in her dreams… if I ever get my hands on Sabertooth he would be dead. Then, just as he was about to tear off her clothes, I came busting in the room. She scurried into a corner while I went after Sabertooth. The fight ended outside apparently. I came back in the room covered in blood. When Cat caw me she practically threw herself at me, hugging me so tight. I had held her face gently between my hands and then we began making out. Clothes were flying everywhere, we made our way to the bathroom… We made it into the shower where she washed the blood off me and then we made love… twice.

I was so drawn into the dream that I hadn't realized that Cat had stood up and walked away. "Babe, what's wrong?" I stood up and went over to her. She flinched a little when I touched her. "Cat, love, what's wrong?"

"You're not… are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, darlin'?" She wasn't making any sense.

"Because of Sabertooth… he…"

"No. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." I turned her to where she was facing me. When she didn't look at me I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. When she finally looked at me her eyes were purple. "What's really wrong?"

"The other day… when we were dress shopping I thought I sensed Victor. It seemed like he was lurking… waiting to get me alone. I never saw him but I just sensed he was somewhere close by. I know… I should have told you but I didn't want… I don't know what I was thinking when I decided not to tell you." She was crying.

"Cat, don't. Don't cry, please. Yes, I wish you would have told me but you have your reasons why you didn't. I'm not mad, I can't ever be mad at you… at least not for very long. Cat, you have nothing to be afraid of. Sabertooth won't come near you again… ever. If he does, he's dead. This dream showed me as your knight in shining armor and that shows me that it is me you want, me you love." I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. _Charles, I don't know if the tape has stopped but we're done watching it. You can turn it off and come out._

"It's nothing serious, Cat, just be careful. Both of you. Now, we have a wedding rehearsal to get ready for."

"Thanks, Xavier." Cat said but she seemed to be mentally asking him something. I tried to ignore it but she had a disappointed look on her face as we left the med lab.

"Cat? What did you ask Charles about that you didn't want me to hear?"

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy and not much in the mood to type up the chapters. There are going to be 16 chapters total, so there are about 6 chapters left for me to type up. Chapter 11 is pretty short. The wedding is in Chapter 12 and things start to get really interesting between Logan and Cat... hope all of you will hold on till the end. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer before I have the last chapters typed up. Thanks to all the readers, commentators, and those of you who have added either me or my stories to your favorites. I have been working on a CSI:NY story... it's coming to an end but again I'll have to type up the chapters so I'm not sure if it will get posted on here or not.  
**


	11. A Rehearsal Dinner Threat

**Cat's POV**

"Cat? What did you ask Charles about that you didn't want me to hear?" I really didn't want to answer that and I knew I couldn't lie to him so I put off answering it until we got to our room. "Well?" He had been patient enough to wait till we got back to the room.

"It was about children." I kind of mumbled the last word but this was Logan so of course he understood.

"What about them? About you being pregnant? You looked disappointed, what did he say?" Boy he was quick… most guys would need it spelled out for them.

"Yeah, about me getting pregnant and the concerns that might develop. He said I could get pregnant but as far as a safe pregnancy for the baby… there aren't any known cases of a mutant like me having a biological child." That information was a little disappointing. "He didn't say that it was impossible… he just said that there weren't any known cases."

"Do you want kids? I know, that's probably a dumb question after our current conversation."

"Yeah, I do want kids… someday. My biggest concern is what will happen if they don't have our mutations?"

"What would we tell them when they turn old and we're still young?"

"Logan, I'd hope they would understand that before that happened. But what about the stress that would put them under; knowing that their parents will probably never die?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Right now we've got a rehearsal to get ready for." It warmed my heart that Logan wanted kids too… he never came right out and said it but I knew he did.

"Right. Now, where's that dress?" I went directly to the closet to look for my red, v-neck sweater dress. "Found it!" I started to undress and that's when I noticed what I was wearing. "Logan, what did you dress me in?"

"I think you look cute, darlin'." He popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Of course you do. I'm wearing your t-shirt and shorts." I rolled my eyes, I was only teasing him. I grabbed panties and a bra from the dresser and slipped them on quickly. I had just pulled the dress on when Logan came out of the bathroom. "Well, don't you look suave. Black dress pants and a long sleeve, button-up shirt." Of course, his shirt was unbuttoned right now.

"And look at you… lady in red. You look gorgeous, babe." He was now really close to me and slipped his arms around my waist pulling me even closer. I ran my hands up his bare chest, resting them on his shoulders.

"Are you trying to get me hot or what?" I knew my eyes were slowly darkening to sapphire.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything… is it working?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" My eyes were now back to the ice blue so they couldn't give me away.

"But I do know. Let's finish getting ready. At this rate we're going to be late." He quickly kissed me before going to put his socks and shoes on. I hunted down my red sandals and slipped into them. I applied a little bit of make-up and a necklace and earrings. "Ready, love?"

"Yes, Logan, my love, I'm ready." We both took a deep breath before heading downstairs. The rehearsal went smoothly and my ring was well hidden. I finally met Storm's fiancé, the Black Panther. I can see why he caught Storm's eye. He was really nice to everyone and told us about some of his adventures. The really interesting thing was that he and Logan actually got along well. We were all sitting down for dinner when Jubilee got everyone's attention.

"Piotr and I have an announcement to make." I looked at Rogue who only shrugged her shoulders. "We're going to Russia after the wedding. We'll be gone for about six months." It was an odd an announcement to make at the rehearsal dinner.

"Let's wait a little bit before we make ours." I whispered only so Logan could hear. He nodded.

"Let's eat!" I'm guessing that John was hungry… that boy's always hungry though.

"Smells good." Laura said as soon as the plates were set down in front of us.

"What's wrong, Cat? You're not using both hands?" Hank had to be observant.

"I guess now's a good time?" Logan whispered in my ear.

"I guess so." I replied and Logan dinged his glass.

"Cat and I have an announcement to make." 

"You're not leaving after the wedding either, are you?" Kitty was a little worried.

"No, no it's nothing like that. Logan and I are engaged. It happened last night."

"What? Really? Are you serious?" Everyone began asking questions all at once.

"Rogue, Gambit, you're not surprised by this news?" Storm asked.

"They told us while we were at lunch earlier. They wanted to make sure it was alright with us if they made the announcement tonight." Rogue replied.

"That's wonderful news. I'm so glad I made it in time to hear that Jimmy's getting hitched to a ball and chain." Sabertooth. What the heck was he doing here?

"What do you want, Sabertooth?" Scott stood up. "I suggest you leave now."

"And miss all the fun? Why would I want to do that? Besides, I think Cat owes me something."

"She owes you nothing." Logan was angry… he was beyond angry. "Get out of here before you get hurt. Again."

"Sabertooth, you shouldn't be here. Neither should I but at least I'm not threatening the Maid of Honor and soon-to-be Mrs. Wolverine."

"Magneto?" I was shocked to see him but I hoped he's be able to get Sabertooth out of here.

"Hello, again, Catarina. I'm sorry about the last time. Sabertooth, let's go."

"Fine. I'll be back. Cat, you know what I want so if you know what's good for you, you'll give it away before I see you again." I did not like his threat. Magneto and Sabertooth left and things tried to get back to normal.

"Cat, babe, what did he mean?" Logan had pulled me to the side, away from the others.

"My virginity. He thinks he holds some sort of right to take it away from me. He doesn't. It's mine to give to who I choose and I choose you, Logan. I do, but for some reason it scares me. I've tried so hard for so long to protect myself that I feel vulnerable when I even get close to losing myself to you. I'm sorry."

"What's there for you to be sorry about? This is not your fault. You're very brave and strong to be able to protect yourself like this. I love you even more for it. I'll wait until you're ready and I'll try everything in my power to make you safe." How did I find a guy so amazing as this?

"I love you so much, Logan." We started kissing; it wasn't deep or disgusting PDA but it was gentle and passionate.

"Get a room!" John yelled. We both rolled our eyes.

"I don't really want to go out for the bachelorette party… not after all that." Rogue spoke the exact thing I was thinking.

"There's plenty of room to have them both here." Kitty replied, clearly sharing the same feelings.

"But where's the fun in that?" Jubilee whined. She's good at whining.

"I say we have it here. We'll have a spa upstairs. The boys can do whatever." I suggested. Of course, Jubilee couldn't complain at the mention of the word "spa." After dinner we girls went upstairs and the boys stayed downstairs. We all got into our pajamas and popped in a chick-flick… a wedding chick-flick. We did manicures and pedicures, facials and had watched a couple of movies. As everyone was falling asleep I quietly made my way toward the door.

"If you're going to see Logan, you may want to put on something other than _that_." Jubilee pointed disgustingly at my t-shirt and cut-off sweats. "Besides, you shouldn't even be going to see him."

"Jubilee, Logan has seen me in this every night for the past six months. Hush, before you wake everyone up." I left after that and made my way downstairs.

"Sneaking in to the bachelor party?" Scott surprised me which caused me to yelp.

"Scott, don't do that! Not after Sabertooth… Can you get Logan for me, please?"

"Sorry. Yeah, sure, no problem. You two are really engaged." Scott asked before heading into the room to get Logan. He looked a little hurt.

"Cat?" At the sound of his voice I melted into his arms. "What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf."

"You remember the dream I had earlier?"

"The one where I killed Sabertooth?" He almost enjoyed that a little too much.

"I had it again but this time…" I buried my head in his chest, trying to control the tears that were running down my face.

"This time? What happened?" He pulled me in tighter.

"You didn't make it in time… it seemed so real…"

"Shhhh… it was just a bad dream. There's no way Sabertooth is going to hurt you. I'll be glued to your side morning, noon, and night to make sure he doesn't touch you. Come on, let's go to bed."

"What about the party?" I looked up at him.

"You're more important. Besides, I think Cajun would understand." He kissed my forehead and then we made our way upstairs.


	12. The Wedding

"It must've snowed overnight. It's all white outside."

"Rogue, this is going to be a beautiful wedding." We were all in Rogue's room getting ready.

"Cat, where were you this morning?" Kitty asked, hinting at something.

"With Logan. Can you blame be after the threats from Sabertooth yesterday? No, we didn't do anything but sleep." I answered Jubilee's facial expression. "Anyway, today isn't about me. It's about Rogue and Remy. This is their day." That worked to get the attention off of me and back on Rogue. We got ready and the music started to play. Kitty and Jubilee walked down first, leaving me a few minutes alone with Rogue and Xavier. "Ready, Rogue?" I took her hand. "I haven't known you for very long but you have already been like a sister to me. Well, that's my cue. See you down there." As I walked down the aisle I looked at my brother and smiled. As I stepped into place, I stole a glance at Logan. He was wearing a tuxedo. Black pants, shoes, and jacket. The vest was the same red as my dress and a white dress shirt. He looked so handsome. So did Remy: he was wearing the same as Logan except his vest was white and his tie was green (Logan's was red like his vest). Then the bridal march started and the Professor "walked" Rogue down the aisle. I watched as my brother's face lit up at the sight of his bride. It was a beautiful moment. The ceremony went off without a hitch which was good considering the rehearsal dinner didn't.

"The rings, please." I handed Rogue the ring while Logan handed the other to Remy. They exchanged the rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We all clapped and cheered as Remy kissed Rogue.

"It's been such a beautiful night. The ceremony was timeless." Kitty, Jubilee, and I were talking while we waited for the bride and groom. Logan came up behind me and pulled me into him.

"You, Cat, are absolutely breath taking." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Remy LeBeau" Everyone cheered as Remy and Rogue entered the room.

"Hey, guys! Are you glad it's over?" Jubilee asked as soon as they made their way to us.

"Yeah, I'll never have to get this dressed up again. Well, except for Cat and Logan's wedding… if I'm in the wedding."

"Well, duh, Rogue. You're gonna be my Matron of Honor. But we haven't set a date yet so I'm not sure what direction the theme will go. I'm not really even thinking about that right now." It was true. I was still a little shaken by what Sabertooth had said the night before… I was more worried about him showing up again that about my wedding to Logan.

"No rush, guys. Let's just enjoy today, no?" Remy had a point, besides I think he picked up on my emotions; he wanted to change the subject before any more questions were asked. We sat down to eat and then came time for the Best Man speech. Oh, boy…

"When I heard that I had to make a speech I thought I was going to Kill Gumbo. Gambit and I have butted heads… a lot. I was so sure that Rogue was making a mistake dating Remy but I've watched their love bloom and I've also seen Rogue keep Remy in line. It was Remy who helped encourage Rogue to control her mutation. I was wrong. Rogue you have been my only family for a long time and it's great to see you so happy. May both of you always be happy together. It's my honor to call you family." Everyone clapped and clanked their glasses do Rogue and Remy had to kiss. It was, then, my turn to make a speech.

"Welcome to the family, Rogue. I've really only known you for a little over a year but I can see how much my brother loves you. Remy, we've missed out on childhood and we've been apart for too long but I am so thankful that I've been able to share in this moment. Here's to the two of you. May your love for each other continue to grow. And Rogue, keep my brother in line… though, I know you already do." There was more clapping, clanking, and kissing. Rogue and Remy had their first dance as husband and wife after they cut the cake. They chose the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain for their first dance.

"It suits them. When they first started dating everybody, including myself, thought it was doomed from the start. I'm so glad we were wrong. Rogue wanted so much to be able to touch people and it's really because of Remy that she's able to." I looked up at Logan; I hadn't really known how people first felt about Rogue and my brother. "Bobby was probably the worst, but he would have loved to have been here for this. He was Rogue's first and only boyfriend here… until Gumbo. It ended well between them or so everyone thought. When Rogue started dating Remy, Bobby got so jealous." I hadn't known much about Rogue but I knew a lot of what Logan was saying and more. Rogue and I would stay awake late into the might just talking. I got to know her real well when we were sent on missions together.

"And us? People always said I was crazy to hold on to the love I have for you; that you'd never change and love me back, but look at us now." Logan looked at me and smiled.

"Shall we dance?" I looked at Logan, at first I thought he was joking but he led me out on to the dance floor as another slow song started to play.

"Logan, I'm worried… I'm scared that Sabertooth will come back."

"Don't be. I won't let him touch you… neither will anyone else." He led me outside so that we could talk in private.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to sleep with you tonight?" I could tell by his face that I had taken him off guard with that question.

"I would want to know if it was because you really wanted to or if it was because of what Sabertooth said. Cat, don't let Sabertooth push you into it… that's just the same as him actually ra-raping you." He had to hold back a growl on the word "rape." I could tell he was furious even at the thought of another man forcing himself on me.

"You're too good for me, Logan. That's why I love you so much." I pulled us closer and whispered in his ear. "I want you. I want you tonight because I love you. I'm ready." When I looked in his eyes I couldn't really tell what he was thinking… not even his emotions were giving him away. I kissed his cheek and then began to walk back inside.

**Logan's POV**

"I want you. I want you tonight because I love you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. When she looked at me I could tell that she was trying to read me. I saw hurt flicker in her eyes just briefly before she kissed me. Then she began to walk away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into me. I looked into her eyes briefly before claiming her lips with mine. Her hands slipped inside my jacket, wrapping around my waist. I wrapped one arm around her waist, resting my hand at the small of her back. I lifted one of her legs up and held it there. The passion, desire, need was taking over and there's no telling what would've happened had someone not cleared his throat. I dropped Cat's leg and pulled my head away but we kept a tight hold on each other. Cat turned her head to face out toward the garden, no doubt trying to calm down enough for her eyes to change back to normal.

"Yes, Scott?" I looked at him, trying to maintain my cool.

"I was sent to find the two of you. They're ready for the garter and bouquet. You two coming or what?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Give us a minute. Tables are turned aren't they, Scott?" He looked at me like I was crazy and then realization hit.

"I guess so. I'll let them know that you'll be along in a minute." He headed back inside.

"What did you mean by that?" Cat looked at me; her eyes almost ice blue again.

"I liked Jean. It was really hard for me to do what I knew I had to. Scott picked up on the fact that I liked Jean real fast and made sure I knew she was his. He now feels the way I did. He knows that you're mine. At least he understands that I did what was necessary at Alcatraz; no matter how much it hurt. That's what she wanted." I knew I was crying; Cat reached up and wiped away my tears.

"Logan, love, you did what you had to do. You didn't have a choice; the Phoenix would have destroyed us all. It couldn't have been easy, but…"

"How do you know what happened? How do you know what I had to do?" She turned away from me and crossed her arms; protecting herself from the cold. "Cat?"

"I was…"

"You were there. I remember that part of your memories now. Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"Nobody wanted to talk about it, especially not you. Let's go inside, it's getting too cold." She turned so I couldn't see her face before she headed back inside. She's hiding something.

"Cat, wait. Look at me." She stopped but she didn't turn around. "Cat, don't hide from me."

"I'm sorry, Logan, I should've stepped in. I should have done what you did. I should've protected you from that pain." I stepped in front of her and lifted her chin so that she had to look at me.

"Do you think that's what I'd want? Yes, it hurt to have to kill Jean but _I_ had to do it. There was more to it than me being the only one that could. Cat, you've got nothing to be sorry about. Now, let's go catch a garter and bouquet." I kissed her on the forehead and then whispered, "Boy, was that a mood killer? All joking aside, do you still want us to happen tonight?"

"More than anything, Logan, more than anything." And with that we headed back to the reception.

"Where have you two been? It's about time. Rogue! Remy! The lovebirds are back!" A very tipsy Jubilee was louder than a normal Jubilee… I almost wished I was deaf.

"Oh, good. Garter first." Rogue blushed a little which was weird because she never blushes. I saw why, it was kind of embarrassing to watch Remy go after the garter. He tossed it back over his head and somehow, though I didn't even try, I caught the stupid thing. When I looked around, I knew why. Everyone had backed away. I growled and everyone laughed.

"Now time for the bouquet." Rogue tossed it up and Cat caught it. No doubt she wanted it that way since the guys made sure I "caught" the garter. But then I'm sure none of the girls wanted to mess with Cat. She was just as protective and possessive of me as I was of her.

"It's time to send you two off on your honeymoon." Cat told Rogue and Remy.

"What honeymoon?" Rogue was confused. Cat and I had kept this one a secret from them.

"This one." I pulled two plane tickets out of my inner jacket pocket. Remy couldn't understand why I insisted on it.

"What…?" Remy took the tickets and looked at them.

"Have fun in Ireland." Cat and I laughed at their facial expressions. "Tell Patrick, Julie, and Mary I said 'hello.' Oh, and if you wouldn't mind giving these to them… Thanks." Cat handed Rogue three envelopes. She was announcing our engagement through those letters. I'd watched her write them yesterday after lunch.

"You guys are too much!" Rogue hugged us both before Remy hugged Cat and shook my hand.

"You'd better get going. We'll see you when you get back in two weeks." We'd set it up to where they'd be over there for the entire break.

"Love you, both! Bye, everyone!" Rogue and Remy changed and then they were off to the airport.

"Now, where were we?" We'd made it back to our room without having to clean up much. Cat locked the door behind her and then locked the doors to the balcony and the closed the curtains. She was serious about it I guess. "Logan? What's wrong?" Her question took me off guard.

"Nothing, love." I pulled her to me which took her by surprise. I trailed kisses down her neck while my hands found her zipper. Meanwhile she was trying to work me out of my jacket.

"Too many clothes." She pouted and so I claimed her lips with mine. While we were kissing, I got out of the vest, tie, and shirt. "Much better." She said as she trailed kisses from my neck to my chest. She finally lost the dress she'd been wearing and she was barely wearing anything else. I worked quickly to get my pants off. I laid her back on the bed as we continued with the kissing. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra which I quickly tossed across the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I wanted to make sure she was ready since I knew how hard it was for her to let go like this. My only answer was her deep sapphire eyes looking up at me and a slight nod of her head. I laid on top of her and claimed her lips with mine once more.

**Cat's POV**

I heard him growl and I froze. "What?"

"I want you so bad right now, but I don't want to rush." He stood up and began walking away.

"What? What's wrong? Logan?" I started to feel real vulnerable; I grabbed the nearest thing to me that I could use to cover up with. After putting his shirt on, I drew my knees up to my chest. I tried to control the tears but it didn't work too well. The sobs racked through me. I tried to get up and do something… anything, but my legs wouldn't work and I collapsed on to the floor. "What did I do? Why did you leave me? Why…?" Again sobs racked through me as I dragged the sheet down to the floor. I wrapped myself up in it as I curled into a ball. "You promised, Logan. You promised you'd make me feel safe… but now…"

"Cat? Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. What have I done? I'm so sorry, Cat." As soon as he touched me it felt like my body was on fire. I still wanted him; still needed him. I flattened out onto my back and placed at hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes, trying to calm myself enough to think straight. I leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. When he didn't respond I began to stand up.

"All my plans have been shattered. I spent a month working out the best way to do this. I guess you'll just have to get an I.O.U for a Christmas present. This… rejection should hurt worse that it does. I still burn for you. I still want you. But I guess… I guess you don't want me. What a night… I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want… or not." I don't know how long I stood looking at myself in the mirror before I started the shower. I stood there letting the water run over me when Logan entered the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned me to face him. He lifted my chin and kissed me so passionately it was like we'd never kissed before. Still kissing me, he turned the water off. He picked me up and carries me to the bed.

"If I ever gave you the impression that I didn't want you… I'm sorry. I want you so bad it scares me. That's why I had step away earlier. I didn't want to hurt you, but in doing so… I hurt you. I love you and I want you. Cat, I…" I shut him up with my mouth. I slipped my tongue easily into his mouth.

"Logan, we both want this. I'm ready. Make love to me." He began to kiss my neck. Nibbling here and there… I was probably going to have to wear a turtleneck to Christmas dinner.

* * *

**Things are just beginning... So I looked back over the rest of the chapters and there's actually going to be 18 total to this story. I've been on a typing roll the past couple of days so it doesn't look like it's going to be much longer until all the chapters are up. I may go back and write an Epilogue... not sure though, not sure if it needs it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed these two chapters. More to come soon. R&R! Thanks.**


	13. A Christmas Eve Attack

**For those wanting Sabertooth to pay... this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy. R&R. Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"That… was… amazing." She was panting.

"Cat, your eyes are so dark they're almost black. You are so beautiful."

"I've dreamt of this moment for years… literally. It was way better." She leaned up to kiss me and when she did…

"Cat… I'm almost ready to go again. Especially if you keep moving." Of course she laughed. "Are you trying to torture me?"

"I'm ready when you are, lover." I flipped over so I was on top this time.

"Say no more." She laughed again and I silenced her with my lips. We made love once more before finally falling asleep.

All of a sudden something—no, someone—came busting through the window.

"Well, this is a new development."

"Sabertooth! What do you want?" I growled. Luckily for us the shattering glass had woken everyone else up, too. Colossus came busting through the door followed by Scott, Jubilee, Kitty, Warren, and Kurt. Thankfully, they had the decency to take the fight outside. I looked at Cat.

"Go. I know you. Go, you're really the only one who can stop Sabertooth for good. Send the girls back in. Get dressed and go. I love you, Wolverine." She kissed me and practically pushed me off the bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans, put them on, and then tossed a t-shirt to Cat. I took off out the window and told Jubilee and Kitty that Cat wanted them inside.

**Cat's POV**

I knew Logan was torn. He wanted to stay with me but he also wanted to go out and fight/kill Sabertooth. He tossed me a t-shirt before he left. I threw it on and then found a pair of shorts. Kitty and Jubilee came in soon after Logan went out.

"You okay, Cat?" Kitty sat next to me on the bed. Jubilee sat on the other side.

"This nightmare with Sabertooth never ends."

"It will now."

"Jubilee's right. No matter what, the problems with Sabertooth will end tonight. He realizes that you are Logan's, that and more people are looking out for you than he originally thought." Kitty added.

"Logan, don't be stupid!" When I heard Scott call out, my heart stopped. What was worse was that it was followed by a grunt and a thud.

"Oh, Logan…" I was beginning to think that sending him out there was a mistake.

"He'll be fine. He's tough." Again Kitty and Jubilee were trying to comfort me. Suddenly there was a loud growl and then silence. My heart was beating so hard and I was holding my breath. It wasn't until Logan walked into the room that I released that breath.

"Logan." I ran over to him and nearly knocked us both over.

"Babe, it's okay. It's all over; Sabertooth won't be able to hurt or threaten you anymore. He's dead. It's all over now, darlin'." He was covered in blood but I didn't care.

"We'll go take care of everything outside. We'll clean everything else later." Scott began to lead everyone outside.

"Thanks, everyone." I called out. I looked at Logan and smiled. "He's really dead?"

"Yes. I decapitated him." He started to head toward the bathroom. He turned back to look at me. "You comin'? You're covered in blood now, too."

"Guess I am." We both took a shower and then crawled back into bed and slept till noon.

"Merry Christmas, Cat." I snuggled closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, Logan. All in all, last night wasn't all that bad. Well, actually, apart from Sabertooth… last night was pretty amazing." I thought it was a wonderful feeling when I woke up in his arms the morning after her proposed… I was wrong: nothing compared to the feeling of waking up in his arms knowing that I was completely his.

"Care for a repeat? Or should we get dressed and let someone clean up this mess?"

"As tempting as that sounds, this room really isn't private at the moment." I looked at Logan and then at where the door used to be. "Scott, stop lurking… that's just creepy."

"I should have known you'd sense I was here. The sooner you get dressed the sooner we can get this mess cleaned up and the repairs under way, the sooner you…"

"Yeah, we got it, Scott. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get dressed." I rolled my eyes at Scott and Logan laughed. Scott turned bright red.

"Careful, Scooter, you're turning the shade of your shades." I muffled a laugh. Scott scurried out of the room while we got dressed.

"Logan, babe, let's go downstairs. I'm a little hungry and I'm sure they could use an extra taste tester on the food." That wasn't the only reason I wanted to go downstairs. I had bought a couple of presents for Logan and hid them with his bike.

"Sounds good, let's go." As we walked out the door we noticed Scott hovering outside again. "All yours, bub." Logan slung his arm across my shoulders. We headed to the kitchen only to get shooed out as soon as we entered.

"Let's go to the garage; we won't be in the way there."

"Fine. I can work on my bike a little." Just what I wanted to hear. He noticed three presents sitting on his seat as soon as we walked into the garage. "What are these?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open them and find out?" I sat down on my bike and watched Logan pick up the first present.

"Cat, I thought last night was my present?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was… at least, it was part of it." He opened the smaller box first.

"Dog tags?" He looked at the tags and then at me.

"Read the names."

"One's yours and one's mine. How did you find this set? I tossed it to the bottom of Alkali Lake right after Alcatraz."

"That day you followed me there… not long after I got there something caught my eye. When I fished it out of the water…" I stood up and ran my hand across the top of my mustang (it had been an early Christmas present from Rogue and Remy).

"And you kept them?"

"I was going to toss both sets back into the water, but then you showed up." My back was to him; I wasn't sure I wanted to see his face.

"Both sets?"

"I still have mine. I don't wear them much anymore." He walked over to me and turned me to face him. He reached down the neck of my sweater and pulled out my set of dog tags. "This is the first time in years that I've actually worn them." He lifted my chin so I had to look at him.

"Babe, it's not a bad thing." He put his on. "I'm not mad, I was just curious. Thank you." He kissed my forehead before heading back to the other two presents. "A leather jacket? I already have one."

"But this one's for special occasions… or, now you have two. I guess the last one is for both of us."

"What do you mean?" I smiled at him.

"You'll have to open it and find out." I leaned against the trunk of my car and watched Logan open the last present. His eyes grew wide as he lifted out a set of lingerie. "There's more." He looked at me as if to say 'what more could there be?' "Look at the lid of the box." He did and pulled off a hotel key. "I've booked us a room at one of the nicest hotels in town. We're spending New Year's Eve there… alone." He pinned me against the car.

"Ya, know…" He began nibbling my ear. "You keep this up and you'll have to detail your car." His hand slipped up under my turtleneck.

"Logan… We probably shouldn't do this here…" I lost all train of thought when his tongue entered my mouth.

"Um…" Someone cleared their throat. "You two do realize that this is a school?" Scott was standing in the door way. "Try to keep it PG, or better yet, G. Jean and I never…"

"Scott, don't you compare Logan and I to you and Jean. You weren't making up for years of lost time."

"You know, Cat, ever since Sabertooth interrupted the rehearsal dinner you've seemed to forget about protecting your virginity. Why is that?"

"Why do you think, Scott?" I was a little pissed at his tone of voice.

"You were pressured into having sex, that's what I think." Logan had to hold me back because I was ready to kill him. It was one of the few times my eyes had turned red since Logan and I got together.

"Cat, babe, don't let him get to you."

"What did you do, Logan? Did you finally threaten to leave if you didn't get some?"

"Watch it, bub. You're pushing your luck with me." Logan growled.

"I gave myself freely to Logan. It almost didn't happen last night because Logan wasn't sure of my motives. He wouldn't have made love to me had he had any suspicions that it was because of Sabertooth's threat. Don't ever think Logan pressured me. I do what I want. I suggest you leave, especially if you're going to continue with your dead-wrong theories."

"Scott, there is absolutely no need to get involved in their personal life. The reasons why they do what they do are not your concern." Hank was standing behind Scott.

"Sorry. I'll be leaving now. I've got something I must discuss with the Professor. I will see you all later." Scott left.

"He's not been the same since Jean's death. He used to be a good guy."

"Hank, we all lost something when Jean died. No one bears those marks better than Scott and I… lest you forget that I was the one who killed her." Logan had a distant look in his eyes.

"Logan." I laid a hand on his shoulder only to have him pull away. "I thought we talked about this. Logan, you can't blame yourself for…"

"Cat, drop it! You have no idea what that meant to me! You have no right to talk about any of this! So you were there? So you saw what happened? Who cares?"

"Logan, I'm…" I'd never seen him like this. I instinctually took a step back.

"Forget it, Cat! Just drop it! It's not your concern!"

"Not my… not my concern? That's it, isn't it? I've lost you again… what have I done? I gave myself… I think I'm gonna be sick." I ran out of the garage. I ran past the Professor's office, past the game room… I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away from him. My heart was shattering.


	14. Merry Christmas, Logan

**Logan's POV**

"Not my… not my concern? That's it, isn't it? I've lost you again… what have I done? I gave myself… I think I'm gonna be sick." I stood and watched as she ran from the garage; from me. I had no right to yell at her like that. I guess I haven't truly dealt with Jean's death like I thought I had.

"I keep doing this to her. One of these times she's not going to take me back. I have to go after her, don't I?"

"That's probably wise, Logan." Hank handed me the presents I had bought for Cat. I put them in my pockets and took off after her. I followed her scent.

"What do you want, Scott?" I had to hold back a growl. I had followed her scent to the library. I listened to the conversation.

"You know what I want, Cat."

"Forget it. I'm with Logan and that's how it's going to be. Logan and I will be together forever and not even you can some between us. But…" I could hear the anguish in her voice. "I feel like I'm fighting a ghost. Sometimes it feels like Logan isn't really mine. She still holds some part of him. I really wish it had been me… why couldn't I have stepped in to kill her instead of watching Logan suffer through that pain…" The sound of her voice nearly killed me. I had to fight not to enter the room right then and hold her.

"Who are you talking about?" Wow! Scott wasn't on his game…

"Jean. I wish he'd get over her… I thought he'd gotten past all of that. Scott, please, I want to be alone right now."

"I'm sorry, Cat." I hid in the shadows until he was out of sight.

"Logan?" She didn't even turn around to look at me.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. Jean doesn't hold…"

"Stop. Logan, I love you, I do. I'll fight for you… but I will NOT fight a ghost. I've already given myself to you completely. I belong to you heart, body, and soul but I will NOT be in this relationship if you're only partly mine. I'm sorry, Logan, but I can't." She began to take off the ring but I stopped her.

"No. Cat, I love you. I love only, you. You are the only woman for me. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" I looked at her, pleading that she'd accept my apology.

"This bracelet you wear…" She took hold of the bracelet on my wrist. "Get rid of it. I know who gave it to you, I've always known. I didn't think it would be an issue so I didn't say anything. I don't care what you do with it, but I don't want to see it on you again." The bracelet was off before she finished. The door to the room suddenly closed and then locked. Charles. I took a hold of Cat's hand and pulled her to me. I kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. I slipped one hand to the small of her back and the other to the back of her neck. I kissed her again, this time with a little more passion. It wasn't long after this kiss that our clothes were coming off. This time we were gentle; taking our time and being completely taken with each other. I laid her gently on the floor.

"Cat, I'm your completely. Heart, body, and soul. I love you so much."

"I… love you, too, Logan." We hit our climax at the same time: we were now both fully belonging to each other. I rolled over on to my back and she laid on top of me. "That was better than the first time."

"I didn't hold anything back this time, nor will I ever again." We would have been content to stay like that all day but Cat's stomach growled.

"I guess we should find food." She laughed and began to get dressed. She threw my clothes at me but I, of course, was content just watching her. "Get dressed."

"Why did you wear a turtleneck? You show those marks off… that way everyone will know that you belong to me in every way." After I got dressed, I slipped my arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back against me. "I have a few things for you."

"Nothing could be better than what I just got… except, maybe more of that."

"You just can't get enough now, can you? But you'll have to settle with these for now." I dug the two boxes out of my pockets and held them in front of her.

"And to think… I'm not even in hear right now. Can I open then?" She turned around to face me.

"Of course, it is still Christmas." I handed her the first box. I watched as her eyes lit up at the necklace.

"It's our figurine! Only smaller. I love it!" She kissed me before she put it on.

"Now this one." I handed her the other box. I had had a talk with Charles about this particular present.

"Logan? What does this mean?" She looked at me.

"We don't have to move in yet. Actually, we can't move in… it's not actually built yet."

"How did you? When did you? Where are we…?"

"I talked to Xavier a couple of weeks ago. He gave us a plot of land back behind the basketball court. We'll be far enough away that we'll have our privacy but still close enough that we don't have to commute for work. What do you think?" I hope she liked the idea of us moving out of the mansion and into our own place.

"I love it! This way we can be alone and still be close to family. When will construction begin?" She was still looking at the crystal keychain.

"Soon, darlin'." I took her hands in mine and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go join them for dinner, shall we?" Everyone was already at the table and they were basically waiting for us.

"It's about time… I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, John. Jubilee, I thought you and Piotr were leaving for Russia this morning?" Cat looked at Jubilee.

"Well, with everything that happened last night we felt that we should at least stay for Christmas. Are you alright, Cat?" Jubilee looked overly concerned for Cat's wellbeing.

"I'm fine. Now, let's eat. I'm glad you decided to stay for Christmas, Jubilee. You, too, Piotr." Car squeezed my hand. I knew that what happened last night had shaken her to her core but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

Dinner went by without too many problems and after sitting around the table talking and exchanging gifts, everyone made their way to the game room. A couple of people settled down to watch television, some gathered around the various game tables, and the rest of us just stood around and talked. Basically, the guys stood on one side of the room and the girls were on the other. I kept my eye on Cat… when she was ready to leave I'd be ready too. She was talking to Jubilee and Kitty when she flinched. I was ready to go see what happened when she laughed.

"I'm vibrating." I looked at her, still ready to go to her if needed.

"You're what?" Jubilee asked.

"I forgot that my phone was on vibrate." She took out her phone and answered. I couldn't really hear what the person on the other end was saying… I'd have to remember to ask Cat later.

**Cat's POV**

"I'm vibrating." I started to laugh as my phone rang.

"You're what?" Jubilee was confused.

"I forgot that my phone was on vibrate." I took out my phone and checked the caller ID. "Hey sister-in-law, how's Ireland?"

"We owe you two so much for this! We've only just landed in Dublin. We're heading over to that pub now… I know it's 10:00pm here and we should be heading to the Inn but Remy called Patrick as soon as we landed. He told us to meet him at the pub as soon as we made it to Dublin. Give everyone our love and Merry Christmas! We love you. I'll call you later can give you whatever messages we get from Julie, Mary, and Patrick."

"Rogue, I know what Patrick's going to say… I'm not sure I want to hear it but if it'll make you feel better… Everyone says 'hello' and wishes you both a Merry Christmas and happy New Year. Oh, I've got something to tell you but it'll have to wait. Actually, there's a couple of things I've gotta tell you.

"Well, I think I know what one of the things is. Next time you should lock your keypad… or better yet, not have you're phone on you when you two… I thought Remy was going to be sick when I checked the voicemail. What's the other thing? Oh, that'll have to wait… Remy's giving me a 'please stop talking about that or I'm gonna be sick again' look. I love you!"

"Sabertooth's dead." I blurted it out before she could hang up. "I'll explain more later but Logan's giving me a weird look. I love you, too. Give Remy a kiss for me. Bye." I know my face was probably bright red.

"Bye. You will definitely have to explain how and why Sabertooth is dead… not that I'm not happy about that."

"What do yo' mean? Sabertooth's dead? When? How? Did he come after yo'?" Remy had taken the phone from Rogue; apparently he wasn't going to wait for answers.

"I'll have to talk to you later, Remy. Sorry about that voice message… I didn't realize my phone was dialing you guys. I really should get going, though. Love yo', Remy." I hung up before he had the chance to reply.

"Was that the honeymooners?" Kitty asked as I made my way back over to the group.

"Yeah, they send their love." I really didn't want to talk to these people about the conversation I just had with Rogue.

"You told them that Sabertooth is dead?" Scott and Logan had joined our group.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't go into details or anything but I did let them know. I have a feeling that Remy will call back soon. They just wanted to let me know that they made it to Dublin alright. They were on their way to see Patrick and Julie." I knew Logan wasn't buying that as the whole story but he wasn't about to bring it up right then.

"I miss them already. So, Cat, have you and Logan talked dates yet?" Was she serious?

"Kitty, we've only been engaged a few days and there has been a lot going on, so no, we haven't talked dates yet."

"You all will know when we set the date, so stop pestering." Logan was a little annoyed. _What's gotten into him?_ I wondered. I usually tried not to read his emotions a lot but he was tense. I walked over to the now empty couch and pulled out my phone. I sent Logan a text, "What's up? Can we talk?" After ten minutes went by and Logan still hadn't come over I got fed up and left the room. I went out to the garage and sat in my mustang. My phone vibrated; it was a text from Logan, "Babe, where are you? What's wrong?" I didn't know what to say so I just replied with, "garage." When he showed up, he had both our jackets in hand. As soon as he got in, I started the engine and headed away from the mansion. We drove in silence all the way to a familiar spot. I pulled off to the side of the road and cut the engine. I took my jacket and threw it on when I got out of the car. Logan did the same, then he came around and leaned against the car.

"What's up, Cat? Why did you leave like that?" I looked at him briefly before turning my back to him. I heard him growl when I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't really understand what I was feeling the way I was.

"I don't know, Logan. Why didn't you respond to my text earlier?" I turned to look at him; his gaze was on the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it. Why are you reading my emotions again? I thought you said you weren't going to anymore?"

"No, I said I would _try_ not to read your emotions as much. You could've just said you didn't want to talk instead of ignoring me. You know, sometimes I get the feeling that you don't want me anymore… at least you don't want to marry me. If that's the case… maybe we shouldn't."

"Don't say that, Cat, ever!" When I met his gaze a dozen emotions seemed to play across his features. "Cat, I love you more than anything in this world. I want to marry you, I do… it's just…"

"It's just that you're sick of people making a big deal of it. Sick that Scott still doesn't seem to believe that we are together. Sick and tired of feeling insecure… feeling like one day you'll end up waking up alone because something didn't go right and you can't take it anymore…" I honestly didn't know where any of this was coming from. I know I had my insecurities to deal with but I'd never let anyone know about them, especially not Logan.

"Whoa, Cat, where did that come from? I understand the first two… but where did the insecurities come from? I would never leave you, no matter what. I know I did in the past, but things are different now; I'm not that person anymore. I know I should've responded to that first text but I didn't… it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with Scott. Cat, I love you so much… I was ready to punch Scott for some of the things he'd been saying but when I noticed that you weren't in the room anymore… I was afraid that maybe Scooter was right." He looked away. I'd never seen him like this; I'd never seen him this vulnerable.

"Right about what, Logan? What did he say?" He pushed himself off the car and began to walk away. "Logan? Don't walk away from me, please?" Did he really forget about the conversation we'd just had about my insecurities over him leaving me?


	15. Camping on Christmas Night

**Logan's POV**

"Right about what, Logan? What did he say?" I pushed off the car and began to walk, my back towards Cat. "Logan? Don't walk away from me, please." Her tone of voice made me stop. She wasn't ordering me… she was begging me no to walk away. I was a little confused, then I remembered why. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Scott basically said that one day I'd screw up so bad that you would leave and I'd never get you back… and that he'd be waiting for you when that day came." She walked up to me and places a hand on my cheek.

"Logan, you've already made some major mistakes and each time I was there waiting for you. Scott is going to be waiting a very long time if he thinks I'd walk away from you because of something you did or said. When you pushed me away after Omega Red, I didn't go running to Scott… I ran, but I ran away from all of this. I waited, though, hoping you'd change. And you did. Logan, you have always been and will always be the one I love and the one I want." She leaned up and kissed me and when our lips met, all my fears and concerns melted away. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss when she suddenly jumped.

"What's wrong?" I sighed with relief when she pulled out her cell.

"You two are still up?" I'm guessing it was Remy and Rogue.

"What the hell, Cat? You can't give me a call and tell me you're engaged? You've got some nerve sending your brother and his wife to deliver your message! Have a great life!"

"What the…?" She looked at her phone. "I knew he'd be pissed but I didn't think he'd react like that."

"Patrick?" I didn't need to ask for conformation as to who the jerk was on the phone.

"Yeah. I didn't want to call him and tell him about us because I knew he'd react like that… well, that was worse than what I had expected." Just then her phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered it this time.

"Oh, Logan, hi. Sorry about Patrick, that jerk. Remy's givin' him a what-for now. So I hear that Sabertooth is finally dead?"

"Yes, Rogue, he's finally dead. I sliced his head off last night. He showed up late last night. Cat and I were asleep when he came bustin' through our window."

"Oh, hold on… Remy! Remy, sugah, I know he didn't react well at all but he's still your sister's friend… try not to hurt him too badly. Sorry about that, Remy's not too happy with Patrick. Anyways, I'm glad to hear that Sabertooth won't be bothering us ever again. I'm also happy to hear, though the way in which I did was awkward, that you and Cat have finally…"

"How'd you know about that?" I looked over at Cat who was a couple of shades redder than normal.

"Ask, Cat. I gotta go." She hung up the phone.

"So, how did Rogue hear about us having sex?" I raised an eyebrow to show her that I was just curious.

"Well, they sort of heard us… when we were in the library. I guess my phone dialed Rogue's number. She said I—we—left a voicemessage. She said Remy looked like he was going to be sick when he heard it." She tried not to laugh but we both ended up smiling.

"We'll just have to make sure that cell phones aren't on next time." I pushed her back against the car and slipped on hand up under her sweater. She flinched at the coldness of my hand but I watched as her eyes slowly started to darken. She slid towards the door handle. I'm not sure how she managed it but the door was opened and we were laying on the backseat.

"Close the door." She whispered as she shrugged out of her jacket. When I looked back at her she leaned up and kissed me. "I want you so bad, and I'm not even in heat." She whispered between kisses.

"You couldn't have asked for a car with a little bit bigger backseat?" I asked after I bumped my head for the second time.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I was thinking about when Remy asked. Maybe we should have borrowed Scott's car." We both laughed.

"I knew there's a reason I love you." I kissed her again. "I'd take you but this just isn't comfortable." I didn't stop kissing her neck though.

"I think there's a tent and sleeping bags in the trunk." I got up and opened the door. As soon as we were both out, I opened the trunk. Rogue and I had to camp out for a few nights on one of our missions. I didn't think I took them out yet." I gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the equipment. It wasn't until she began leading me that I realized where we were.

"I haven't been here since I brought you here. It didn't hold the same beauty anymore… not since I began realizing how much you meant to me." I looked over the cliff. It was still beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as the woman I was with. We pitched the tent and set up a bed with the sleeping bags. We had missed the sunset but we'd catch the sunrise.

"I love you, Logan." I'd been sitting on a rock just thinking about all that had happened in the past year that I jumped a little when Cat spoke. "Where are you? You seem a little distant."

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened this past year. I didn't dream that I'd be here with you when you first arrived. I couldn't have believed that we'd be together. You are my world, now, Cat. I'm so glad that you didn't listen to me when I told you to be with Scott."

"Me, too. Though I won't lie and say that I didn't think about it… but your face is what kept appearing in my dreams. It was you I longed for. It's you that I loved and still love." She took my hand and led me off the rock. She rested her head on my chest. We stood like that for a while before she whispered in my ear. "Make love to me?" I looked into her eyes.

"Here? Now?"

"Were we or weren't we going to in the car but you said it wasn't comfortable?"

"Yeah, but…" She began pulling away.

"But what? What makes this any different?"

"Them." I pointed to the path. Jubilee and Piotr were standing there. They looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, they do pose a problem. What are you guys doing here?" She turned to face them and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well, we sort of followed you. Don't be made… we were worried, especially after last night. And we weren't the only ones… Kitty and Warren are bringing supplies." Jubilee looked a little pathetic.

"It's fine, really. Glad to know you were concerned about us." Cat was being nice, though I could tell that she was a little annoyed.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we could leave if you really wanted us to."

"No, it's fine, besides I think Kitty would try to kill me if I sent her away after lugging all of that here." Kitty and Warren had shown up with arm loads of stuff.

"We were only planning to stay the one night… it looks like you've got enough food to last a week." I was a little worried as to what they had planned… regardless, Cat and I would be sleeping in our bed tomorrow night.

"We weren't sure what to bring so…" Kitty started.

"It looks like you grabbed the entire kitchen." Piotr said. His accent was getting better, his Russian wasn't as think as it used to be. After Warren and Kitty set the food down the four began to set up their tents. Cat and I got a fire going and then settled on the ground next to it.

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see Logan this happy. Or Scott as miserable. I think he's going to leave. I don't think he's happy here anymore… reminds him too much of Jean." I didn't know where Kitty was getting her information from but she could possibly be right.

"Could you blame him though? If you were in his shoes, could you stay here?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't know. I mean I've been out there on my own for a while… who knows, if the Sentinels hadn't shown up, I might still be on my own. I don't know if I could stay here if I ever lost Logan… I guess having Rogue and Remy here would help a little." Cat looked a little sad but not enough to where her eyes changed.

"You're never gonna lose me, darlin'. I'm pretty sure the only mutant who could kill me would probably have to kill you too." I kissed the top of her head.

"When you guys say 'forever' you actually mean forever." Kitty sounded a little jealous.

"It's both a blessing and a curse." Cat said what I was thinking. "I'll be with Logan forever but the other people I love will eventually die. If we have kids and they don't have that particular mutation…"

"I never really looked at it like that, but then I never really imagined Logan want kids. No offense."

"Most people don't see me as the fatherly type. Before everything happened, I wanted children with Kayla and then after everything happened I didn't want kids. After Alcatraz, I started to realize how precious life can be and began to imagine myself as a father again…"

"And one day, love, you will be." After that comment, we stuck to less deep topics of conversation. We all headed to bed after the fire died down a little. Cat and I were awake just before sunrise. We perched ourselves on the rock I was sitting on last night and watched the sun rise overs the distant hills. It couldn't have been a better morning: Cat was in my arms and we were watching a perfect sunrise.


	16. Visitor From Her Past

**Cat's POV**

It's been about a month since Christmas and things are slowly getting back to normal. Jubilee and Piotr left for Russia the day after Christmas and Rogue and Remy returned home to day after New Year's. Logan and I still haven't really set a date yet but progress is being made on our house. Scott is still around but we're not sure for how much longer. It's pretty obvious that he's planning on leaving. He's been letting Storm take leadership on pretty much everything. He's distancing himself from everyone at the school, including the Professor.

"You're still leaving, aren't you?" I caught him alone one evening after supper.

"Yeah, I am." He didn't look at me.

"Even after Alex showed up? He came here because of you and now you're going to leave him?"

"What's it to you what I do? We've never gotten along and besides you're with Logan."

"I know what it's like to be without family. I know what it's like to be alone. I know…"

"You know nothing! You have you're happy little life here… you don't know what it's like to lose the one person that makes you want to get up in the morning; the one person you love so much you'd die to bring them back."

"That's what all this is about? I know I haven't lost the love of my life… well, not permanently… but I do know what it's like to lose someone you care about. No matter how mean and cruel he seemed to be to other—no matter how evil he could be at times—I knew there was something good inside him. I never loved him like I love Logan, but I did love him."

"Love who, Cat?" Logan walked through the door and he didn't seem happy.

"Vulcan. He was a friend, well, sort of a friend. It's something even I've forgotten about until now. It was the day we heard about Styker's death; everybody was going crazy. The guards weren't really aiming… they were just shooting; trying to get everyone to settle down. Vulcan had come up from behind me and hugged me… one of the guards had loaded his gun with a few adamantium bullets. He had his sights set on me—one of the guards I'd killed was a brother of or something like that. Vulcan stepped in front of the bullet… his last words were 'I will always love you, Cat.'" Logan wiped away the tear that was running down my cheek. "He'd told me that he loved me from the moment I stepped off the plane in Russia. I told him that I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to… I had already given my heart to someone else. He asked who and I told him. He laughed and said he'd heard about the guy… that he had teamed up with some mutant group called the 'X-Men' lead by his own younger brother. He seemed to really hate you, Scott."

"Gabriel? I don't see why he would; he left us, we didn't leave him." Scott didn't seem too concerned about the fact that I had known his older brother. Logan, however, seemed bothered by it.

"He had his reasons. He said that he left to protect you. He needed to gain control over his powers. He didn't like it when I told him he was wrong to leave you behind. He said that I couldn't possibly know what it was like to leave family behind. See, he never knew I had a brother; never knew that I know what it feels like to be abandoned and then to leave behind the only family I had left. Scott, if you leave… all I ask is that you keep in contact with Alex, don't abandon him."

"The tables are turned. Not too long ago I was asking you to stay, Cat." Scott turned and looked at me.

"I'm not asking you to stay, Scott. I'm only asking that you don't abandon you brother." I took a step back as he was walking up to me. Suddenly, he had his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Before I could push him off, Logan pulled him off. "Maybe you _should_ leave, Scott. Logan will kill you, and I won't do a thing to stop him." I buried my face into Logan's chest. I wanted to smack Scott; I was angry at him and at myself. I somewhat composed myself before flying out the window. I had to get away from that room… I needed to think before I acted on what I really wanted to do. I really wanted to tell Scott that no matter what he said, did, or thought, Logan and I would be together forever… because I was pregnant.

**Logan's POV**

I had followed her scent to the library. She'd followed Scott there after supper, and I was curious as to why. I didn't mean to enter into the conversation but after hearing Scott yell at her and then hearing her say that she had loved someone else… well, I had no other choice. I didn't realize that I wasn't the only man in her life, besides Gumbo, that she had loved. I guess that fact shouldn't have surprised me; she wasn't my first love nor was she the only girl I'd loved. But she had said that she didn't love Vulcan the way she loves me or would ever love him like that. I had calmed down after she had finished explaining some things. It did help to know that the guy was dead. I was fine until Scott kissed her. I wanted to throw him across the room but I just pulled him off.

"Maybe you _should_ leave, Scott. Logan will kill you and I won't do a thing to stop him." She buried her face into my chest as a wave of emotions hit me. As soon as she calmed down a little she bolted out the window.

"Get out of here, Scott! Get out before I do something I'll regret." I wanted to kill him but I was trying to calm down and gain control of my fury. He left after staring at me for about a minute. I took after Cat. I followed her scent to the cliffs.

"Cat, babe, what's wrong?" As soon as I reached her I could tell that she was afraid. "Why are you afraid? I'm not mad at you."

"It's not that, Logan." I pulled her into a hug and then looked into her eyes. They were a deep purple. "I just remembered something about Vulcan… he took the bullet but he didn't die. I thought he did but… he said that he'd find me again someday and when he did, I'd be his. Logan, that's what I'm afraid of. I don't know what he'll do." I pulled into a hug again before kissing her.

"_Logan, get back to the mansion as soon as possible. You and Cat both need to get back here. There's someone on the way here… he's after Cat."_

"We've got to get back to the mansion. Vulcan's on his way there. Charles just ordered us back." I lifted her chin so she had to look at me before I kissed her so passionately her turned sapphire. She grabbed me by the waist and flew us back to the mansion.

"Already? He's found me already?"

"I told you I'd find you again someday, Cat." A man, I assumed to be Vulcan, stood in the doorway of the mansion.

"You have no right to be here, Gabriel." Scott stood in front of us.

"Well, you're still leading this group of mutants, brother? I'm surprised you let someone like Cat in… she has killed before you know." I can't see how Cat thought this guy had some good left in him because I wasn't seeing it.

"What happened to you, Vulcan, you've changed a lot?" Cat suddenly stepped forward but I didn't let go of her hand.

"I've always been like this, Cat, you're just now seeing the real me." He kept staring at out interlocked fingers. Cat noticed and tightened her grip. She must have sensed something from him because she stepped in front of me.

"I suggest you leave, Gabriel, you're not welcome here and besides, you're out numbered."

"Scott, it's useless to ask him to leave. I know what you want, Vulcan, and you can't have it… you can't have it because it no longer exists." Whatever was implied in that statement caused a few emotions to play across Vulcan's features. First it was smugness, then it was shock, and then last it almost seemed like he was hurt by something.

"Are you telling me that you're no longer a virgin, Cat?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Which one of these lowlifes took it from you?" He actually seemed upset at the idea of someone rapping Cat… granted, that thought didn't exactly sit right with me either, but this guy just didn't seem like the type to care.

"No one took it from me… I gave it away of my own choice. Logan and I are getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You think so, Cat? You underestimate me." He flicked his hand and suddenly I was flying through the air and was slammed against the wall.

"LOGAN!"


	17. Family is Forever

**Cat's POV**

I watched Logan get slammed into the wall. I knew Logan couldn't die but I also knew that Vulcan wouldn't stop until someone gave in.

"LOGAN!" I ran to him. He wasn't moving; it was just like when Magneto slammed into a wall. But this time I wasn't going to cry over him; this time I was going to something about it. My eyes turned blood red and I started to growl. The familiar sound of my claws coming out was comforting. To top it all off, Vulcan didn't close the door when he entered so now I could control the weather as well. "You all should hold on to something." I stood up to face Vulcan; he was shocked, but then I don't think he'd ever seen my eyes red before. He looked between me and Logan and then between me and Gambit; he was probably trying to figure something out. "Hurricane force wind should be strong enough to blow you from my home." Suddenly a strong gust of wind began to blow around the mansion. Logan began to come around. "Hold on to something, love. Things are about to get a little messy."

"Cat, babe, don't lose control. Don't do something you'll regret." He sounded weak but in some ways he was right.

"Vulcan, you have no right to be here, so I suggest you leave now. I will listen to my fiancé for now but if you don't leave, you may very well end up like those guards from Alkali Lake or worse. Leave, now."

"Yo' heard my sister, get out!" Gambit was ready for a fight.

"Remy, un-charge those cards. Vulcan did save my life once, but I don't see that same man standing here. If you ever threaten me or my family again I will not hesitate to hurt you. Believe me what I say that you do NOT want to see my eyes red again, just ask Saber… oh, wait, he's dead."

"When I first met you in Russia, you seems so distant and such a loner. I thought maybe I could get you to join me; I guess I was wrong. Though, I never knew you had a brother. Did he leave you?"

"No, I left him. I left him for false promises and a life that turned out to be full of experiments and tests. Though, if I hadn't left with Stryker that day, I probably would never have met Logan. I can't be mad at my brother since I was the one that left and the only person I have a right to mad at is dead. I have a wonderful life now; I have the love of my life and my family… I have a wonderful future ahead of me. Vulcan, you missed out on knowing your brothers, which is a shame because they're both great people. Well, Scott has his moments, but he's still there when you need him and I've only just met Alex but he seems like he takes after Scott. You are no longer the friend I thought you were… yeah, you might have saved my life that day but now you threaten my family…" I looked around the room at all the people who had now gathered there. Alex was standing beside Scott. My gazed settled on Logan before I continued, "I'm happy here and if you force me to leave with you, I'll only resent you and would eventually find my way home." Logan came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into him; I might have seem strong and in control but I wasn't. I was thinking more about my unborn child than anything else. It was already a risk just to be pregnant and so any amount of stress or trauma could cause a miscarriage. At this point, only Hank and Charles knew about the pregnancy. I'm only a few weeks along and with Logan away on missions it's been hard to tell him. So far the noticeable change has been my normal eye color. My eyes are slowly changing to an aqua so I've been having to control my normal ice blue more, at least when I'm around others. That's one of the reasons why I left the library after Scott kissed me… I wasn't sure what color my eyes were at that point.

"I'll leave." Vulcan's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I can see now that I should have found you sooner. Take care and have a nice life. Here's my number, call me if you ever need me. I'm sorry, Cat." Vulcan handed me a piece of paper and the left.

"Well, that was an interesting day. Such a nice welcome home from my mission." I smirked as his sarcasm. Logan had gotten in really late the night before. He wasn't due back until tomorrow but the Professor had called him back early. We were snuggling on the loveseat out on the balcony watching the sunset. It was now or never; I had to tell Logan.

"Yes, yes it was. Logan, there's something I need to tell you… I…" I stood up and walked over to the railing. "This is harder that I thought."

"Babe? You're not dumping me, are you?"

"What? No, of course not. I love you and besides you'd to try a lot harder to get rid of me… it won't be that easy."

"Good. I love you, too. What is it? Is it about that thing with Scott?" I turned around to face him but didn't look him in the eyes.

"No, it has nothing to do with him and everything to do with us. Logan, you may want to sit back down for this. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but you were out on a mission and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Logan, I'm…"

"Hey, ya'll! What's up?" Rogue flew down from the roof. Soon after, Remy landed.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to tell Logan something important. Get out!" I was on my last nerve. Besides, I was tired, cranky, and not to mention pregnant.

"Alright, alright, we're going. I know you've had a rough day and you haven't seen Logan in a while, but something's up with you, Cat, and I want to know what."

"Later, Rogue, please. I need to talk to Logan right now. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay, Cat. We'll talk tomorrow. Come on, Remy." Rogue and Remy left.

"Cat? What's up? You're not usually so irritable with Rogue and Gumbo, so what's wrong?" Logan took my hand and pulled me back down on to the loveseat. "Look at me." He lifted my chin so I had to look at him; I didn't try to hide my new eye color. "Why are your eyes _that_ color? What's wrong?" I could see him starting to panic.

"Calm, down, Logan. Nothing's wrong… It's just that I'm pregnant. About four weeks. I found out the other day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hank and Xavier ran the tests. Hank said it might have been too soon to know for sure but with Xavier… I'm sure. The new eye color helped to confirm it. I'm about four weeks along, so it probably happened on Christmas." I wasn't sure what was going through his mind and then all of a sudden he pulled me up into a hug and swung me around. He was so happy he was laughing and crying.

"We're gonna have to get a move on with the house. Babe, we've got to go… what's wrong?" I had sat back down and he knelt in front of me.

"What if we lose the baby? Charles said that it's such a risky pregnancy… what if the stress from today causes a miscarriage?" He held my face between his hands and wiped away my tears.

"Let's go talk to Charles and Hank right now. We'll get things checked out, alright?" He helped me stand.

"Alright. I want to make sure everything's okay before we tell Remy and Rogue and then everyone else." I kissed him on the lips… it was supposed to be a quick peck but it turned into a make-out session—but, can you blame us, this was the first time we've really been alone since he got back and he'd been gone for about two weeks.


	18. A Forever Miracle

**Cat's POV**

The pregnancy was constantly at the forefront of my mind. I had to make sure nothing stressed me out because even the slightest thing could cause a miscarriage. Logan was always watching me, making sure nothing would hurt me. Remy and Rogue watched me when Logan couldn't. They were starting to annoy me. One morning I woke up to sharp pains. Logan had left really early that morning for a mission. Fear gripped me as I thought about what this pain could mean. "Professor, help!" I yelled mentally and verbally. Five minutes later, Hank and Xavier were in the room.

"Don't worry, Cat. You're going into labor." Hank tried to calm me.

"But isn't it too early?" I was trying not to panic.

"Well, for a normal person, yes, this would be about a month early. But since we can't really base this on a normal pregnancy…" Xavier stated. "I'll call Logan and have him return as soon as possible." I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wondered about Charles. Why would he send Logan on a mission this close to the end in the first place?

**Logan's POV**

"Why did Charles send me on a mission right now?" I looked at Warren as we pulled into a diner to grab breakfast. I was aggravated with Charles for sending me away from Cat now. We were trying to plan our wedding and prepare for the baby… it was a lot of stress and I was worried about the toll it was taking on Cat.

"She'll be fine, Logan" The Professor will contact you if something comes up. You're still a month away right?"

"Charles said that she could go into labor at any time because it's not a normal pregnancy." I stopped cold when I noticed Magneto sitting in one of the booths with Mystic. Before I could say or do anything my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Logan, it's Rogue, you've got to get back to the mansion now! It's Cat…"

"Rogue, what's happened? What's going on?"

"Just get back now! Hurry!" She hung up but before the line went dead I heard Cat scream in pain.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Warren looked at me and tried to shake me out of my trance.

"We've got to get back. Something's happened to Cat." I bolted to the car with Warren on my heels. I sped back to the mansion; cutting a normally five hour drive into just one. As I pulled in front of the mansion, Warren made the comment about it being a good thing that nobody else was out on the road. I stopped the car and ran into the mansion. The sight in the entryway stopped me. "What's happened?"

"Warren!" Kitty ran into his arms as soon as he stepped inside.

"Someone, tell me what's going one!" I was losing my patience.

"Logan. I… She…" Rogue could barely speak through the sobs that racked through her. I looked to the top of the stairs. I was about to go up when Beast appeared.

"Hank?" I choked. If Cat was gone I didn't know what I'd do; if Cat was gone then I'd lost both her and the baby. "Is she…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Go to her, Logan. She needs you." I ran past him and pushed open the door to our room.

"Come in, Logan." Charles was sitting beside the bed.

"Logan?" Her voice was weak but she was alive. I was next to her in heartbeat.

"I'm here, darlin'. I'm here." I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Charles, what happened?" I looked at the Professor as I continued to hold Cat.

"She went into labor this morning. There were… complications. We did everything we could but…"

"What? But what?" I looked between Cat and the Professor.

"Babe, I…" Sobs racked through Cat.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but the baby didn't survive." I looked at the Professor in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'the baby didn't survive'?" I stood up and stepped away from the bed.

"Logan, please…" Cat begged as more sobs racked through her.

"What do you mean 'the baby didn't survive'?" I took another step away from the bed.

"It was a still birth… there was nothing we could do." The Professor left the room. I stood there in shock as Cat continued to sob uncontrollably. She, suddenly, began to stand up and as she did she cried out in pain. I didn't move; I watched her struggle to stand, not helping even as every cry of pain ripped through me. I watched as she made her way to the bathroom, stumbling along the way. I watched as she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a black bag. I watched as she dumbed the contents of that bag onto the bed. It suddenly clicked… everything was coming together. We knew the risks of Cat being pregnant and it was a miracle that she was still alive. Cat was looking through the stuff that she'd dumped out when I put my hand on her shoulder. She froze but she had something in her hand. As I took it from her I realized what it was.

"Cat, what are you doing with this? I thought we'd agreed that you'd never try to kill yourself?"

"But you hate me now. I've lost the baby and you all in the same day." I held her face gently between my hands and looked into her eyes before I kissed her.

"You haven't lost me yet and I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Cat. We knew the risks of you being pregnant. I could have lost you today but here you are, alive."

"Logan, I love you so much." She buried her face in my chest as we stood there and held each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Logan, Cat, I think you should go down to the med lab." It was Warren. Cat and I looked at each other, then I helped her to the med lab.

**Cat's POV**

"Logan, Cat, I think you should go down to the med lab." That was the last place I wanted to be but the closer we got the more nervous I felt. As soon as the doors opened we were greeted by the sound of a baby crying. Logan and I looked at each other, neither one of us wanting to get our hopes up.

"Ah, good, Warren found you. Cat, Logan, I'd like to introduce you to someone. I'd like you to introduce you to your little miracle. She's as stubborn as her mom and dad." Charles approached us holding a little pink blanket. "Would you like to hold her, mom?" All I could do was nod my head. Xavier placed her in my arms.

"But how…?" Logan looked at the Professor for confirmation but I knew that that little bundle was my daughter.

"Apparently, one of her ribs had broken, or was malformed, and had punctured her lung. We had to fix the rib in order for her to heal herself. She has your regenerating abilities, and, surprisingly, your adamantium skeleton. Magneto assisted in fixing the rib… so he basically saved her life/brought her to life. You should thank him. He followed Logan and Warren back here from the diner." I was listening to Charles but I couldn't take my eyes off the baby in my arms and neither could Logan.

"My little miracle." She opened her eyes when she heard me. "Hi, little one. I'm your mom." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Logan." I whispered his name. "Earth to Logan." He was still in shock and finally managed to move when Magneto entered the room.

"Cat, Logan, I hope that what I did here will help you to forgive the wrongs I've done against you and your family. It was the least I could do. Cherish her, she is a blessing and a testimony of the love you two have for each other." He turned to leave.

"Eric." He turned to face me. "Thank you. This wasn't something you had to do but it was something you chose to do. I will forever be grateful to you." I stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Magneto. I may not have… I never liked you, with everything you've done, can you really blame me for hating you? But for this—for saving my daughter, thank you. I don't hate you as much and will forever be grateful for what you've done here today." Logan extended a hand and the scene of Magneto and Wolverine shaking hands will be something I'll carry with me forever.

"We've got to pick a name before we introduce her to everyone." Logan looked at the two of us and stroked our daughter's cheek as she slept.

"How about Erica Miracle Howlett?" I looked at his face.

"Erica Miracle Howlett." He kissed my forehead and we both stood there and watched our Miracle sleep.

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Only a moment ago we'd lost our baby, not we were carrying her upstairs. When Cat suggested the name "Erica Miracle" I knew why. She was honoring Magneto by naming her "Erica" and then she truly was a miracle. She was a miracle in more ways than one: She is the testament of the love Cat and I have; the miracle of us together. She survived a stressful event eight months ago when Vulcan showed up and then survived eight months of a very risky pregnancy. And now she's the miracle of what forgiveness can bring. I've never been able to forgive Magneto for the things he's done: almost killing Rogue, corrupting Pyro, using Jean and the Phoenix to destroy humans, almost raping Cat… the list could go on but this one act of kindness; this one act of repentance has helped me forgive Magneto. There was still one thing I had to do before I could truly and wholly start my future with Cat and Erica. I had to say good-bye to Jean… and, this time, I had to mean it.

"Logan?" I looked over at Cat. "Are you alright? You look like you're a million miles away." I smiled at her. Even without reading my emotions, she knew my feelings and thoughts. "I'm telling you this now, Logan. It's something I've tried to ignore, but I can't anymore, not now that Erica is here. If you don't let her go; if you don't say good-bye to her and truly mean it this time, then I'm leaving. I will not raise my daughter while battling a ghost for her father's love. Make the choice, Logan. Decide before it's too late." She kissed me before carrying Erica up the stairs to our room before I could say anything.

"Yo' still holdin' on to Jean?" Gambit came out of the kitchen. "I agree with my sista, yo' will lose both of them if yo' don't let go."

"She's gone, Logan. I want to hold on to her too, but I know it's no good. I envy you, Logan. You have a beautiful, wonderful woman who loves you with everything she is and everything she has. And now the two of you have a daughter… Jean and I never had the chance to have kids. Don't blow it, Logan. Let the dead go or lose Cat and your daughter forever." Scott said before heading into the kitchen. They were right. I had my suspicions that Cat knew I hadn't truly said good-bye to Jean and I was only fooling myself that we could continue living like that. I knew what I had to do and now was the time to do it. I made my way to the garden and to Jean's grave.

"Good-bye, Jean. I know I've said it before but this time it's for good. This time it's for real. Cat needs me. You would have liked her. I love her with everything I am and everything I have which is why I'm giving you up. Everything belongs to Cat and now my daughter. Good-bye, forever, Jean." I placed the bracelet on the ground and walked away. Cat was feeding Erica when I entered the room. I stood there and marveled at mother and daughter. "It's over, Cat. You're the only woman in my life now… well, you and Erica. I love you so much, Catarina LeBeau, and soon you'll be my wife." I kissed her on the forehead. She leaned against me and looked up at me. I was lost in her ice blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Logan. Forever."

* * *

**That's all, folks. I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait (for those of you who waited) Sorry, it took so long to get updated but such is life. I hope you'll read and review. I may come back and add an Epilogue, just not sure what to cover though. Any ideas? Let me know. Thanks!  
**


	19. Epilogue

**I was reading over this story last night and decided that the story wasn't completely finished so I wrote an Epilogue. I hope you enjoy. I hope you don't think it took away from the story; I hope that it added to it a little. Enjoy. R&R please!**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" I looked down at my daughter. She was coloring a picture that Hank had given her.

"Soon, sweetie." I kissed the top of her head and then went to grab my students' papers from my briefcase. Logan had been on a mission with Remy and Warren for almost two weeks now. "He'll be here for your birthday, don't worry." I said as I sat at the table next to her.

"Anyone home?" Rogue called from the entry way.

"We're in the kitchen!" I replied. I heard the sound of little feet running toward us. I smiled as my nephew came bounding into the kitchen with his mother on his heels.

"Oh, you are just too much, Remy." Rogue laughed. "You take after your father." She sat next to me and scooped him onto her lap. He was exactly one year younger than Erica. His mutant powers haven't manifested yet, unlike with Erica. We realized that fact when she had been running at the pool and tripped. She had scraped her knee, but it healed before we got the first aid kit.

"Hi, Remy." Erica handed her cousin a piece of paper and a crayon.

"Have you heard from Logan?" Rogue looked at me.

"Not since yesterday. Have you heard from Remy?" I looked up from one of the papers. I twirled my wedding band around my finger.

"No, not since yesterday either." I squeezed her hand. It wasn't like them not to call twice a day. They usually called in the morning and the evening. "I'm going to talk to Charles if I don't hear anything by tonight. This isn't like them." I nodded.

"Have you finished grading mid-terms yet?" I smiled knowing the answer.

"With an almost two-year old running around, are you kidding?" Rogue looked at her son. "How do you do it?"

"I'm just blessed with a well behaved child." I laughed a little. This was the time of day that Erica was usually taking a break from playing. "I just know when she takes a break from her active play and decides to do arts and crafts."

"I miss him." She looked at the window.

"I know." I knew how she felt. I missed Logan every minute he wasn't around. The phone calls helped a little but they still weren't enough most days. "Why don't we go over the school and see what everyone's up to?" I said while I put the papers under a book.

"Can we?" Erica beamed at me. Little Remy squirmed in his mother's lap.

"Sounds like a plan." Rogue stood up and put Remy on the floor. She took a hold of his hand to keep him from running to the door without her. "Please tell me he'll grow out of this energy?" She sounded pathetic.

"I wouldn't know. I had a girl." I teased. "Maybe, they usually do."

"Hey, Cat, Rogue. What brings you by?" Kitty greeted us as we entered the garden.

"Hi, Kitty. Have you heard from Warren?" Rogue asked.

"Not since yesterday." She looked as sad and concerned as we were.

"Same with us." I replied.

"Mommy, can we watch some TV?" Erica tugged at my hand. I looked through the window and saw John watching TV and then I noticed Hank reading a book next to him.

"Why don't you go say hello to Dr. Hank instead?" I smiled at her. Her hazel eyes sparkled, making me miss her father so much more. "We'll be out here, alright?" She nodded.

"Remy, take her hand." Rogue handed Remy off to Erica. We watched as they snuck up on Hank; John jumped too. "She's so good with him."

"Erica is an empath. I'm really starting to think that it's a hereditary trait as well as a mutation." I replied.

"I'm worried." Kitty spoke up. She'd been watching the two children as well. She laid a hand on her slight baby bump. She and Warren had been married for about a year and a half. She had found out she was pregnant a couple months ago.

"I'm sure everything's fine. They're probably just really busy." I tried to comfort all of us, but I don't think it was working too well.

**Logan's POV**

"What's the big deal, Scott?" Remy, Warren, and I had been on this mission for two weeks. We'd bumped into our old teammate half way through.

"Will you keep quiet, Logan?" Cyclops looked back at me. I was ready to punch him. He'd woken us up early and we hadn't had a chance to call home yet. The three of us had made a pact that we would call our women twice a day while we were away from them.

"What's going on?" Remy was getting impatient. "Either tell us what the deal is or let us go on our way. We need to be home by the end of next week."

"There she is." Scott pointed to a woman sitting at a table by herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Do NOT tell me you woke us up early because you have a crush on some girl." I growled. I looked at the woman closer. "Jean?" Scott looked at me and we shared the same thought.

"That's impossible, Jean is dead." Warren said.

"But what if it is her? What if, somehow, Jean survived?" Scott asked, hope lingering in his voice.

"I'm calling Charles." I said and pulled out my phone.

"Logan, wait. She's heading this way." Scott said. I looked up from my phone and noticed that the woman was looking straight at us.

"Hi, Logan." She said when she came up to us. I tensed when she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Jean?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked at Scott; he was just as confused as I was. I stood up and backed away from her.

"Have things changed so much, Logan?" She stepped towards me. She leaned up to kiss me but I moved away again.

"Yes, things _have_ changed that much. I'm married." She laughed and thought I was joking. Suddenly, my phone rang. Jean took the phone from me and answered it.

"Hello?" She looked at me. "I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone right now. Yes, I'll tell him." She hung up.

"Who was that?" I growled.

"I believe she said that she was your wife." Jean smirked. I grabbed my phone from her hand and walked away.

"Bad mistake, Jean… or whoever you are." I heard Remy and Warren follow.

**Cat's POV**

"Hello?" A woman had answered his phone. "I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone right now."

"Will you tell him that his _wife_ called?" I hissed.

"Yes, I'll tell him." I hung up. I had to try hard not to crush my phone.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Rogue looked at me.

"Some woman just answered his phone." I sat down on the nearest bench.

"That woman was Jean Gray." The Professor came out.

"What?" Rogue and Kitty said in unison. I looked at him in disbelief.

"She's not the Jean Gray we knew, at least not right now. She remembers who she was and who we are but she's changed." He looked at us.

"What does she want with _my_ husband?" I growled. There would be hell to pay if she thought she could just waltz back into his life and ruin ours. I watched my daughter playing with little Remy and Beast. I trusted Logan; in our two and a half years of marriage, he's never given me reason not to.

"She believes that it's Logan she's in love with. I suspect that she'll follow him here and that Scott will follow her." Charles replied.

"If she goes after Logan, she'll have to deal with me." I stood up. I knew my eyes were turning red.

"Cat, you don't have to handle this alone." Rogue laid a hand on my arm. "I've watched her toy with Logan's emotions before… I've watched her toy with Scott's emotions before…"

"I trust Logan, I do. I won't stand by and watch her try to ruin what we have." I stated.

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, are you alright?" Remy looked at me as we sat in the hotel room.

"Mission complete or not, I'm going home." I stood up and started packing. "I'm going home to my family." He nodded and started packing as well. He missed Rogue and his son just as much as I missed Cat and Erica.

"What's going on?" Warren came into the room. He'd been trying to reach Kitty.

"Any luck getting a hold of your wife?" I asked.

"She said that Cat's pissed. Not at you Logan, at Jean. Xavier has confirmed what we thought. That woman is Jean Gray, but not the Jean Gray we know. She believes that she's in love with you, Logan." Warren started packing. "It's time to go home."

"Cat won't stand by and let some woman ruin the life she has with Logan." Remy said. "She won't stand by and watch her daughter's world crumble."

"_Logan, I love you, I do. I'll fight for you… but I will NOT fight a ghost."_ Cat's words echoed in my head. "Jean's no longer a ghost. Cat won't give up without a fight and I'll be fighting alongside her." I closed my bag. "I'm going home to my family." I headed out to the car. Remy and Warren were right behind me.

"Logan, you won't be alone in this." I looked at my brother-in-law. "I've gotten so used to having my sister around… you two won't be alone in this." I nodded. I was fairly certain that Rogue had said the same thing to Cat. I relaxed a little more as the sign for New Salem came into view.

**Cat's POV**

I had fallen asleep shortly after tucking Erica in. A few hours later, I woke up from a nightmare. Jean was the Phoenix again and she'd taken Logan away from and there was nothing I could do. I picked up my phone from the end table and dialed Logan's number. I heard the ringing come from downstairs. I ran to the top of the stairs and there he was, standing at the bottom looking up at me.

"Hey, darlin'." He said as he came up to meet me. I hugged him so tight that I'm sure it was hard for him to breath but he didn't say anything.

"Are you really here?" I pulled back to look into his eyes. His lips crashed onto mine with such force that there was no mistaking it. Logan was home. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he carried me into our bedroom. "I've missed you so much, Logan."

"You are so beautiful, Catarina Howlett." He claimed my lips with his. I could have stayed like that forever but a scream came from Erica's room. Logan and I both ran without thinking.

"Erica?" I was by her side in a heartbeat. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I've got you." She clung to me and could feel her fear. It was paralyzing. "Mommy's here, Erica." I looked up at Logan.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt beside us. "You're both shaking." I knew he was right. I couldn't do anything but shake; whatever had scared Erica had been enough to cause paralyzing fear for both of us.

"I don't know. I can't move." I watched Logan pull out his phone.

"Charles, we need you over here." I heard him say; my focus was back on my daughter. "Xavier is on his way." I nodded.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Erica began to move.

"We're right here, sweetheart." I hugged her tighter as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Logan helped me to my feet and then hugged us both. We made our way downstairs to wait for Charles.

"She had a nightmare; something about the Phoenix." Charles, Hank, Logan, and I were sitting around the kitchen table. Erica was asleep in her dad's arms.

"Oh…" I gasped and thought back to the nightmare that had woken me up. I stood up and walked to the window above the sink.

"It appears that mother and daughter had the same dream." I felt Charles in my head, but I had let him.

**Logan's POV**

I had never before been so worried or scared then when Erica had screamed. I watched as Cat scooped her into her arms and then not be able to move. Charles had explained that Erica had had a nightmare about the Phoenix but wouldn't go into to details.

"Oh…" I watched, confused, as Cat stood up and walked over to the sink.

"It appears that mother and daughter had the same dream." I looked at Xavier when he said that. I handed Erica over to Beast and went to my wife.

"Cat?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face me. "What was it about?"

"She took you away from me… there was nothing I could do." She buried her face in my chest and cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, Love." I kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through this together."

"Maybe you three should stay at the school until this is finished?" Charles said.

"I think that's wise." Cat looked at him and nodded. We went upstairs to pack a few things and then headed to the mansion with Hank and Xavier. Cat was carrying Erica now. Erica slept in the middle when we got to our old room.

**Cat's POV**

"Scott, what are you doing here?" I asked as I came down the stairs and noticed Scott in the entry way. A woman came up behind him. I knew who she was the moment I saw her. I had to remember that Erica was standing next to me.

"Mommy, who's that?" I picked her up.

"That's Mr. Summers." I replied. "Scott…"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Logan came down the stairs and noticed Jean standing behind Scott.

"Daddy!" Erica reached for her father. He took her and wrapped a free arm around my waist.

"Remy!" I smiled as I heard Rogue yell from down the hall. I heard little feet running down the hall, heading in our direction.

"Whoa, there, little Remy." I scooped him up before he had the chance to go around. "He's a handful." I laughed as he squirmed in my arms.

"Where's your mother?" Logan asked him with a smile on his face.

"Remy, that son of yours is…" Rogue stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Scott and Jean.

"Hey, Rogue. Remy." Scott greeted them. Little Remy reached for his father.

"What are you doing, Junior?" Remy took his son. "Givin' your mother even more gray hair?" He teased.

"Hey!" Rogue poked him.

"You two have a son?" Scott watched us; jealousy plain on his face.

"Yep, he's almost two. He's exactly a year younger than Erica." Rogue replied. We were still a little on edge with Jean standing there. Erica was gripping Logan's neck. She knew.

"Erica, Daddy's having trouble breathing…" Logan said with a smile. She loosened a little bit but still held tight.

"You didn't mention that you had a daughter, Logan." Jean stepped forward. I stepped in front of my husband and child. She froze.

"Saying that he had a wife should have been enough." I hissed. I felt Logan grab my arm and pull me back to him.

"Cat, Love, she's not worth it." He said. "Erica, go to Aunt Rogue." Logan handed Erica to Rogue as I sat down on the stairs. "Cat?"

"Logan, I think I'm…"

**Logan's POV**

"You didn't mention that you had a daughter, Logan." I watched Jean step forward and then Cat stand in front of Erica and me.

"Saying that he had a wife should have been enough." Cat hissed. I grabbed her arm pulled her back into me. She resisted a little.

"Cat, Love, she's not worth it." I said and she gave in. She faltered a little. "Erica, go to Aunt Rogue." I handed her over to Rogue as I watched Cat sit on the stairs. "Cat?" I knelt in front of her.

"Logan, I think I'm…" I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. Aqua.

"Charles!" I yelled and picked Cat up. I carried her to the med lab. Hank was there. "Hank!"

"What is it, Logan?" Hank turned around and looked at Cat and me. Xavier came into the lab a few seconds later.

"Cat?" Charles looked at her. "Hank, get the testing equipment." I watched as Beast left and then came back with a bunch of medical stuff.

"Xavier?" Cat looked worried. I had a flashback to when Erica was born… I collapsed on to the nearest table.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I could hear Erica crying out for us. Remy entered the med lab with Erica in his arms.

"Cat, you need to relax. I can't take blood if you don't relax." Hank told her. I was in a daze. My eyes locked on Cat's. I could see her relax a little and Hank drew some blood.

"What's going on?" Remy asked looking between me and his sister. Erica squirmed and reached for me. I took her without thinking.

"We'll know shortly, Cat." Hank and Charles left. I walked over to my wife.

"I'm pregnant. I know I am." Cat looked up at me. She stood up and wrapped her arms around us.

"What's going on?" Remy repeated his question. He sat in a chair as his brain started to work finally. "You're pregnant, again?"

"Yes, she is." Charles came back in with the results. "Hank is calling Magneto, just as a precaution. Hopefully, we won't need him this time."

"I don't want any more kids after this." I looked at Cat. "Two is enough, besides, it's just too risky. I can't risk my life like that anymore." She looked at me and Erica. I knew what she meant. She couldn't take the unnecessary risks… she couldn't leave her family. I nodded, letting her know that I understood.

"Alright, but we'll talk more about that when the time comes. At least we're not walking into this one as blind as we were on the first." Charles replied. We all headed back upstairs. Warren, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Jr., Scott, and Jean were sitting in the game room.

"What's wrong?" Rogue rushed over to us when we entered the room.

"Nothing is wrong, Rogue. I'm just pregnant." Cat smiled. Everyone stood, or sat, in silence.

"Congratulations!" Rogue hugged Cat. We hung out for a while before making our way to the dining room for supper.

"Logan, I want to apologize about the other day." Jean came up to us. She looked at Cat. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that Logan wasn't really the man I wanted. The Professor is going to help me transition. I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that, Jean." Cat replied. The two shook hands and then Jean went back to Scott. "It's good to see him smile again."

"Yeah, it is." I looked over at Cat and then down at our daughter. "I love you, Catarina Howlett. Forever."

"And I love you, Logan Howlett. Forever and ever."


End file.
